You are my destiny
by Ichiro Mitsuru
Summary: Sehun adalah anak dari vampire tekuat ,dan bersetatus menjadi raja vampire, Luhan adalah anak dari pasangan HUnter pemburu vampire,karena ramalan mereka di takdirkan bersama "kau milik ku luhan,aku kan melindungi mu"sehun memeluk luhan ,mencegahnya pergi "tidak sehun,kau hanya butuh darah ku,sama dengan para vampire lain"luhan melapas kan pelukan sehun.


**You are my destiny**

 **main cast : sehun x luhan,chanyoel x baekhyun,kai x kyungsoo**

 **genre : fantasy,romance mungkin dah..**

 **rate : T - M**

 **boy xboy**

 **sorry kalo banyak typo nya**

Sehun adalah anak dari vampire terkuat yang besetatus sebagai raja vampire,Luhan adalah anak dari pasangan Hunter pemburu sebuah ramalan mereka di takdirkan untuk bersama,

"kau milik ku luhan,aku pasti akan melindungi mu"sehun memeluk luhan mencegah nya untuk pergi "tidak kau hanya ingin darah ku sehun,sama dengan vampire lain nya,"luhan melepaskan pelukan sehun

 **chapter 1**

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk termenung sambil memainkan gelas yang berisikan cairan kental berawarna merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah "DARAH" ya DARAH,pemuda yang sedang termenung itu bukanlah pemuda biasa dia adalah seorang Vampire,siapa yang tak tahu mahluk yang satu ini,vampire mahluk penghisap darah.

Pemuda itu terus memainkan gelas di tangan nya,sesekali ia membuang napas nya,terus teringat akan ramalan yang sedang terus di bicarakan oleh semua."tok..tok..tok..."terdengar suara ketukan yang membuyarkan lamunan nya...

"masuk"jawab pemuda itu

"tuan muda...di luar tuan muda Kim dan tuan muda Park ingin menemui anda.."jelas maid yang tadi mengetuk pintu tersebut

"suruh mereka masuk ke kamar ku"jelas pemuda itu

"baik tuan muda"pelayan itu pamit sambil menutup kembali pintunya..

"huffhh"pemuda itu terus membuang napas...

"hai Oh Sehun yang terhormat,kenapa murung begitu"sapa seorang namja yang tinggi nya di atas rata-rata itu

"hoi albino kau kenapa lesu seperti itu,apa kau kurang meminum darah hari ini"tak lama namja berkulit tan masuk mengikuti namja tinggi tadi

"diamlah yeol,kai aku masih ragu dengan apa yang di ramalkan oleh wanita itu"jelas Oh Sehun pemuda yang temenung tadi

"kau masih memikirkan ramalah itu sehun.?"tanya Park Chanyeol namja yang tinggi nya di atas rata-rata itu bertanya

"ramalan apa..?"tanya Kim Jongin atau biasa di sebut Kai namja berkulilt tan tersbut

"entahlah,tapi jika memang ramalan itu benar,dimana aku harus menemukan orang yang memiliki mata rusa dan tanda di tenguk nya..."jelas sehun pada kedua teman nya

"kau kan bisa cek semua wanita di luar sana,sekalian bisa menghisap darah mereka"acuh kai

"atau pria,..!?"Chanyeol sambil meminum darah dari gelas yang di pegang sehun

"entah lah mau pria atau wanita aku tak tau..yang jelas ayah ku menugas kan aku harus mencari orang dalam ramalan itu"jelas sehun dengan muka yang kusut...

Kedua teman nya hanya tersenyum melihat sahabat nya itu terlihat prustasi...

Dilain tempat lebih tepat nya di beijing,China

Seorang namja manis sedang bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang dia dengar dari earphone nya,tak sekali dia menari sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya...

"LUHAN..."teriak salah serorang teman nya memanggil

"ada apa kau teriak seperti itu baozi.."luhan melepaskan salah satu earphone nya

"hei aku sudah memanggil mu sedari tadi tapi kau asik menari-nari seperti orang gila saja.."jelas teman luhan yang di sebut Baozi itu

"hehehe maaf tadi aku sedang mendengarkan lagu,ada apa kau memanggil ku..?"tanya luhan

"oh ..ya hari ini kau ada acara tidak,,?bisa temani aku mencari buku..?"tanya baozi

"eh..hari ini aku tak bisa baoizi,lihat supir ku sudah menjemputku hari ini ibu ku menyuruh pulang cepat.."jelas luhan dengan rawut muka meminta maaf

"oh,,,...ya sudah tak apa,maaf luhan aku tak tau"baozi tersenyum

"maaf ya..lain kali aku pasti akan menemani mu"jelas luhan tak enak pada teman nya itu

"tak apa luhan...ya sudah ya aku pergi duluannya takut bis nya sudah lewat.."baozi meninggal kan luhan sambil melambaikan tangan nya,yang di balas oleh luhan..

"ah..kalo saja ibu tidak menyuruhku pulang cepat pasti aku sudah pergi dengan baozi"jelas luhan yang terus memperhatikan baozi yang sudah pergi menaiki bis nya

"tuan muda.."sapa supir luhan sambil membukakan pintu mobil

"ya..apa baba sudah pulang paman..?"tanya luhan pada supirnya

'"tuan besar sudah ada di rumah"jawab supir luhan

"tumben baba sudah pulang padahal kan ini masih sore,biasa nya baba kan pulang malam.."luhan yang bingung

"tuan besar sudah pulang sedari tadi siang tuan muda,"supir luhan yangtak lepas dari fokusnya menyetir

"oh ya...ada apa ya"luhan terus memikirkan kepulangan babanya yang tak biasa..

Setengah jam perjalan luhan dari sekolah ke rumah nya,ya memang tak begitu jauh jarak dari sumah ke sokolah luhan..orang tua luhan sengaja memilih tempat yang dekat dengan sekolah nya alasan ya agar luhan terpantau...

"tuan muda kita sudah sampai"sopir luhan membukakan pintu untuk luhan

"terima kasih paman"senyum luhan

Kedatangan luhan langsung di sambut para maidnya,dengan tersenyum luhan memabalas sapaan para maidnya itu,memberikan tas dan blazer sekolah nya pada salah satu maid nya

"mana baba dan ibu ku..?"tanya luhan pada salah satu maid nya

"tuan besar dan nyonya sedang di ruang tamu, mereka menunggu anda pulang sekolah tuan muda"jelas maidnya

"oh terima kasih,,oh ya buat aku jus strawberry,aku haus.."pinta luhan pada salah satu maid nya

Mendengar perintah tuan nya para maid nya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan tuan nya tersebut..

Luhan langsung memasuki ruang tamu menemui orang tua nya,terlihat dua orang dewasa yang sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu,tak tahu apa..sorang wanita yang melihat luhan langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman..

"luhan kau sudah pulang,bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini...?"tanya wanita itu sambil memeluk dan mencium kening luhan dengan sayang

"seperti biasa bu,,"luhan membalas pelukan ibunya dengan hangat

"hai putra baba yang cantik sudah pulang.."tak lama pria dengan postur yang tegap menghampri luhan dan memeluknya

"baba luhan tidak cantik,tapi tampan.."rengek luhan sambil membalas pelukan babanya..

Xi Zhoumi dann Xi Vivian hanya tersenyum melihat putra semata wayang nya ini merajuk..

"iya putra baba yang tampan,,"xi Zhoumi tertawa

"nah begitu baru benar tampan dan..."

"manly"sambung vivian gemas

"ish ibu kenapa memotong nya...oh ya ada apa menyuruh ku pulang cepat hari ini,dan juga baba tidak biasa nya baba pulang cepat,,apa ada sesuatu,,?"tanya luhan pada kedua orang tua nya

"tak ada sesuatu hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahun putra kesayang baba ini"jawab Zhoumi gemas sambil mencubit hidung luhan

"ish baba sakit,ulang tahun,,?"tanya luhan

"ya ampun anak ibu yang TAMPAN dan juga MANLY ini lupa akan ulang tahun nya..."vivan mengejek anak nya dengan menekan kan kata tampan dan manly..

Luhan yang terus di ejek oleh kedua orang tuannya hanya mendengus kesal..

"sudah sana kau mandi saja dulu,setelah itu kita makan malam bersama bagaimana,dan sekalian ada yang inigin baba sampaikan padamu sayang.."jelas zhoumi yang tak tahan dengan wajah luhan yang menggemaskan

Luhan menuruti permintaan kedua orang tuanya memasuki kamarnya,merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur kesayangnya,tak lama luhan melepas seluruh seragamnya berjalan memasuki kamar mandi,termenung sambil memikirkan apa yang akan baba nya sampaikan padanya,selesai nya mandi,memakai pakaian yang sudah dia siapkan,luhan langsung menengelam dirinya di tempat tidur jujur hari ini dia merasa lelah dengan aktifitas sekolahnya,tak terasa akhirnya luhan jatuh tertidur dengan rambutnya yang masih basah...

"tok..tok..tok.."terdegar suara pintu kamar luhan yang di ketuk,merasa ada yang mengetuk luahn terbangun dari tidur nya membukakan pintu kamarnya nya

"ada apa..?"tanya luhan pada maid yang tadi mengetuk pintu nya

"makan malam sudah siap tuan muda,dan juga tuan besar dan nyoya sudah menunggu anda di meja makan.."jelas maid nya itu

"mmm oke aku akan turun sebentar lagi"luhan pada maidnya

Tak lama luhan turun dari kamar nya menemui orang tua nya yang sudah siap di meja makan menunggu kedatangan nya..

"yang ulang tahun kenapa cemberut seperti itu,kalo kau terus seperti itu cantiknya akan hilang"goda zhoumi pada anak nya luhan

"baba..apaan sih.."rengek luhan..

"selamat ulang tahun sayang..maaf ya baba baru bisa merayakan nya sekarang"zhoumi yang memeluk luhan sayang

"ya tak apa baba,aku senang hari ini baba bisa makan bersama ,aku rindu makan bersama lagi"senyum luhan membalas pelukan babanya

Melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu vivian hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya yang tak terasa jatuh di pipinya..

"hei ibu kenapa menangis "luhan langsung menghampiri vivian yang terus terisak

"ibu tidak menangis,ibu bahagia karena kita bisa makan bersama lagi"jelas vivian..

Luhan langsung memeluk ibunya,makan malam yang terasa menyenangkan,ulang tahun yang paling membahagiakan itu lah yang dipikirkan luhan,ya luhan memang tak pernah satu kali pun merayakan ulang tahun nya dengan besar,seperti mengundang teman-temannya kerumah mengadakan pesta atau sejenisnya,luhan tak suka dengan semua itu,luhan pikir itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan uang,

Eits jangan kalian pikir hidup luhan biasa-biasa saja,luhan adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik XI CORP perusahan terbesar di Beijing china,walaupun luhan hidup dengan harta yang melimpah,tapi luhan sangat tidak suka membuang-buang uang,luha pikir mencari uang itu sangat melelahkan terbukti dengan babanya yang selalu pulang malam..

"luhan sekarang kau berulang tahun yang keberapa?"tanya zhoumi

"eiy baba selama-lama nya baba tidak makan malam bersama masa dengan ulang tahun ku saja baba lupa"rengek luhan

"hahaha baba hanya bercanda,baba tahu berapa umur mu sekarang..."jelas zhoumi

"tentu saja baba harus tahu berapa umur anak mu ini"jelas luhan sambil mengunyah makan malamnya

"oke sekarang baba kan serius pada mu,baba tahu berapa umur mu,jadi baba harap aku bisa menyingkapi apa yang akan baba sampaikan pada mu luhan, karena kau sudah dewasa,"zhoumi yang tiba-tiba menjadi seirus

"maksud baba apa?"tanya luhan

"luhan sayang umur mu sudah 17 tahun dan kau siap dengan akan apa yang ingin kita sampaikan,dan kau tentu mengerti dengan situasi ini"jelas vivian sambil mengelus tangan suaminya

"memang apa yang akan kalian sampaikan pada ku"luhan menghentikan acara makan malam nya

"kita semua akan pindah ke Korea"jelasa zhoumi tiba-tiba

Seketika luhan diam membeku mendengar apa yang dikatakan babanya,mencerna semua kata yang keluar dari mulut babanya...

"maksud baba apa...?kita pindah ke korea..?"tanya luhan

"ya kita semua akan pindah ke korea sayang,kau tau kita disini sudah tak aman,dengan umur mu yang sudah siap,bau darah mu akan semakin mengundang mereka,..."jelas vivian

"apa maksud ibu,umur yang sudah siap,bau yang mengudang mereka...?mereka siapa bu..?"tanya luhan bingung

"luhan baba akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mu,semua nya,siapa keluaga kita sebenarnya dan juga perkataan ibu mu.."zhoumi menenangkan luhan yang sedang kebingungan..

Zhoumi menjelaskan semuanya siapa dia juga siapa vivian,bagaimana mereka bertemu dan berkahir menikah dan memiliki anak yaitu luhan... Ya zhoumi dan vivian adalah seoranng hunter,pemburu vampire keduanya bertemu saat menjalankan tugas yang sama dan berkahir jatuh cinta dan menikah,yang mereka takutkan adalah kelahiran anak nya Luhan,luhan adalah orang yang ada dalam ramalan itu,vivian yang takut dengan kehilangan anak nya "luhan"menangis meminta pada suaminya zhoumi untuk pergi jauh dari temat mereka tinggal,dan berakhir mereka tinggal di Beijing China,zhoumi dan vivian melepas sebutan hunter mereka dan hidup dengan selayak nya orang biasa,vivian terus melidungi luhan dari para vampire yang terus menginginkan darah nya...darah luhan sangat lah istimewa,darah yang langka,darah yang bisa membuat vampire manampun yang berhasil meminumnya akan menjadi kuat dan abadi,dalam arti abadi adalah,tidak mempan di bunuh oleh apapun,kuat akan sinar matahari,oleh karena itu vivian dan zhoumi melindungi luhan anak nya dengan seluruh kemampuan mereka...

"oleh karena itu luhan kita sekarang ini sudah tak aman di sini,kita harus pindah ke korea"jelas zhoumi yang menjelaskan panjang lebar pada luhan

Luhan yang mendengarnya nya hanya termenung dengan semua penjelasan baba nya seakan tak percaya,tapi bila di ingat-ingat apa yang di kata orang tua nya memang benar,tak ayal pernah sekali atau lebih luhan terjebak oleh segeromblan orang yang menakut kan..

"tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah ku,teman-teman ku"luhan termenung dengan perkataan orang tuannya

"mereka pasti akan mengerti sayang,dan ini kau harus menggunakan kalung ini,"vivian memakai kan kalung pada leher luhan dan mengecup puncuk kepala nya sayang

"apa ini..?" tanya luhan sambil memainkan kalung peberian ibunya

"kalung ini akan menyamarkan bau mu sayang,karena umur mu sudah matang dan bau mu juga sudah dapat di cium oleh vampire yang bahkan berpuluh-puluh kilometer,,"jelas vivian

Luhan hanya diam mematung sambil memainkan kalung pemberian ibu nya

"oke aku setuju dengan pindah nya kita ke korea,jadi kapan kita pindah..?"tanya luhan pada orang tua nya

Saling bertatap zhoumi dan vivin meyakinkan anak semata wayang mereka"lusa kita akan pindah,semua sudah baba urus kau hanya menyiapkan diri saja luhan"zhoumi dengan mantap

Luhan melirik kedua orang tuanya"aku sudah selesai,terima kasih makanannya dan ibu terima kasih kalung nya aku pergi ke kamar"luhan bangkit dari kursi nya dan meninggalkan orang tuanya yang masih menatap sayang pada nya

"apa tidak terlalu cepat sayang"tanya vivian pada suaminya

"tidak vivian,kau tau apa yang aku dengar mereka sudah mendekat dan melacak keberadaan kita,aku tidak mau kalian terluka,,.."jelas zhoumi memeluk sayang istrinya mata yang tak pernah lepas dari kamar anak tuggalnya

"lalu kita akan tinggal dimana bila sudah sampai di korea kau tau semua keluarga ku sudah tak ada,apa kita akan aman di sana zhoumi?"vivian masih setia memeluk suami nya

"kau tau pasti kau akan menyebut ku gila vivian,tapi aku sudah merencakan semuanya,dan aku terpaksa menerima persetujuan yang mereka ajukan.."jelas zhoumi

"apa maksud mu..?"tanya vivian sambil menatap muka zhoumi penuh tanya

"aku menerima perlindungan untuk luhan dari keluraga OH"jelas zhoumi takut-takut pada vivian

"APA...?apa kau tak tahu siapa keluarga OH itu zhoumi,mereka ada vampire yang paling menakutkan,seluruh keluarga ku mati di bantai oleh mereka,dan kau malah menerima persetujuan dari mereka...apa kau tidak sayang pada anak mu..?"vivian menatap murka dan tak percaya apa yang di katakan oleh suaminya itu..

"aku tahu,,malah sangat tahu vivian,maka dari itu kau dengar dulu perkataan ku sayang..."zhoumi menenangkan vivian yang kalut

"apa yang mesti aku dengar zhoumi,mendengar bahwa kau sama saja memberikan secara sukarela anak mu pada vampire,aku tak percaya,,"vivian kalut

"tidak bukan itu maksud ku sayang,mereka memang vampire dan mereka juga yang telah membantai keluarga mu,sugguh aku masih mengingat semua itu,tapi hanya mereka yang bisa melindungi anak kita luhan.."jelas Zhoumi kalut

"apa maksud mu..?"tanya vivian

"apa kau tau kenapa aku menerima persetujuan mereka,aku menerimanya kerena keluarga mereka memliki anak yang juga memiliki tanda seperti luhan anak kita,dan kau juga tahu bukan apa arti dalam tanda itu,mereka berdua di takdirkan bersama,dan hanya anak dari kelurga OH itu yang bisa melindungi luhan anak kita,maka dari itu aku menyetujui rencana mereka"jelas zhoumi

"jadi anak dari keluarga OH juga memiliki tanda yang sama dengan tanda pada anak kita ,luhan..?"tanya vivian

"ya"jawab zhoumi

"tapi bagaimanapun mereka itu adalah vampire,dan mereka akan menghisap darah luhan anak ku sampai habis,aku tidak setuju dengan ide mereka zhoumi"elak vivian tak setuju

"awal nya pun aku berpikiran sama seperti mu vivian,tapi mereka dapat meyakikan ku,bahwa mereka tidak akan meminum atau membunuh anak kita luhan,aku mohon padamu sayang kita harus pergi dari sini dan menerima semua rencana keluarg OH,aku tidak mau kita akan menyesal setelah kita kehilangan luhan,,"zhoumi memohon pada istrinya vivian

"oke ,baiklah aku setuju dengan semua rencana mu dan rencana mereka,tapi bila sesuatu terjadi pada anak kita ,luhan..kau yang harus bertanggung jawab"jelas vivian...

"iya sayang,,iya..kau bisa nyelahkan aku sepenuhnya bila sesuatu terjadi pada anak kita"zhoumi memeluk vivian sambil mengelus punggung nya sayang...

Tak terasa akhirnya keberangkatan luhan sekeluarga ke korea akhirnya tiba,terasa berat meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya,meninggalkan sahabat serta sekolahnya..ibunya masih setia mengelus punggung luhan menenangkan luhan agar tak merasa khawatir...

"kau tidak perlu cemas luhan,di korea pun kau masih bisa dapat teman seperti disini.."zhoumi menghampiri luhan dan vivian yang sedang duduk menunggu keberangkatan pesawatnya..

"entalah baba aku masih ragu dengan ke pindahan kita ke korea.."jelas luhan

"kau harus terus mengirimkan aku kabar ya luhan,kalo sudah sampai disana kau harus cepat memberi kabar padaku"baozi yang mengantarkan kepergian luhan..

"mmm aku akan sering menghubungimu.."luhan memeluk baozi

"luhan sayang ayo kita harus segera berangkat..."vivian langsung menggandeng tangan luhan..

"mmm aku pergi baozi,jaga kesehatan mu ya .."luhan pergi menginggalkan sahabatnya itu dengan tangan yang masih setia melambai..

"ya kau juga semoga kau betah di sana.."baozi terus menatap kepergian luhan sampai tak terlihat nyaa lagi...

INCHEON AIRPORT 20.00 KST

Akhirnya luhan sampai di tanah kelahiran ibunya korea,ya ibu luhan adalah asli orang korea..melirik ke kanan dan kiri menjelajah pemandangan malam itu di bandara internasional Incheon..

"bagaimana kau sudah siap.."sapa zhoumi sambil merangkul pundak luhan

"entahlah baba.."tunduk luhan asik menatap sepatunya

"sepertinya itu yang menjemput kita.."vivian menunjuk seseorang yang sedang mengangakat papan yang bertulisan nama keluarganya..

"iya sepertinya begitu.."zhoumi yang mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk istrinya,vivian..

"kau yang menjemput kami...?"tanya zhoumi yang menghampiri orang tersebut

"iya tuan..saya ada peseruh dari keluarga OH,saya di peritahkan untuk mengantar anda dan keluarga ke tempat yang telah tuan Oh perintahkan..."jelas orang tersebut

"oh benarkah..ya sudah ayo kita semua sudah lelah,terutama anak ku"zhoumi langsung merangkul luhan yang memang benar tampak kelelahan..

"mari tuan.."pesuruh itu langsung membantu zhoumi membawa barang-barang nya..

Di dalam mobil luhan terus memandang ke luar jendela,memandangi pemandangan malam hari di kota seoul..memang menakjubkan indah semua lampu yang tak pernah padam..

"tidur lah nak ibu tahu kau lelah dengan semua perjalan ini.."vivian mengelus kepala luhan penuh sayang..

"mmm "luhan hanya menyahuti dengan berdeham sambil memjamkan matanya..

Zhoumi yang memperhatikan anak dan istrinya hanya bisa tersenyum,semoga dengan menerima bantuan dari keluarga OH tidak akan ada yang terjadi hal yang mengerikan...zhoumi sangat menyangi anak dan istrinya,..apapun akan dia lakukan demi melindungi keduanya..

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah mansion mewah dengan bergaya eropa klasik,

"tuan kita sudah samapai.."sopir itu memberitahukan zhoumi yang terus memandangi mansion itu..

"ini dimana..?"tanya zhoumi pada sopir tersebut..

"ini adalah salah satu mansion milik keluarga Oh tuan,beliau memerintahkan saya agar membawa anda dan keluarga anda ke mansion ini.."jelas sopir tersebut

"oh ya baiklah..."zhoumi langsung turun meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal..dilirik nya anak dan isrtinya yang terlelap di kursi belakang mobil..

"sayang..bangun kita sudah sampai"zhoumi mengelus lembut pipi istrinya..

"engh..."vivian yang terusik bangun menyipitkan matanya..

"kita sudah sampai,bantu paman Lee membawa barang-barang kita,biar aku yang membawa luhan kekamar nya.."jelas Zhoumi pada istrinya yang masih menguap dan meregangakan seluruh tubuhnya

"baiklah..jangan bangunkan luhan dia pasti sangat lelah"vivian langsung membantu paman Lee yang tak lain adalah sopir tadi...

Di lain tempat di mansion megah milik keluarga OH,semuanya berkumpul keluarga Oh...

"aku sudah menemukan anak dalam ramalan itu.."tuan Oh tiba-tiba bersuara

"maksud appa..?"Oh Sehun bertanya bingung

"ya appa sudah menemukan anak dalam ramalan itu,anak yang bisa menolong kita semua dari si manusia srigala itu"jelas Oh Kyuhyun appa sehun

"dari mana appa tahu kalau dia adalah anak dalam ramalan itu..?"tanya sehun lagi

"appa sudah pernah bertemu dengan anak itu,dan dia juga memeliki tanda yang sama dengan mu,semua petunjuk yang di katakan dalam ramalan itu semua ada dalam diri anak itu.."jelas kyuhyun pada anak nya

"dan dimana appa beretemu dengan nya..?"sehun bertaya apda appa nya sambil terus menatap appa nya tak percaya

"di Beijing saat appa menghadiri perusahan appa yang di sana..dia adalah anak dari salah satu rekan kerja appa.."kyuhyun

"lalu sekarang dia dimana.."tanya sehun pada appa nya

"di sini di korea,ya lebih tepatnya di salah satu mansion kita"jelas kyuhyun..

Seakan tak percaya apa yang di katakan appa nya sehun berdiri hendak meninggalkan appanya..

"mau kemana kau sehun"tanya kyuhyun yang mellihat sehun hendak pergi

"bertemu kai dan juga chanyeol.."jawab sehun sebelum menghilang dari pandangan appa nya

Sehun terus meloncati gedung demi gedung..

" _kita beretemu di tempat biasa..ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,,"_ sehun mengirim telepati kepada kedua teman nya

" _ada apa albino,tumben kau mengajak bertemu di tempat biasa..?"_ kai bertanya

" _oke tunggu aku mungkin 10 menit aku sampai di sana sehun"_ chanyeol yang sedang mengendari mobil sportnya

Sehun yang sampai lebih dulu dari kedua teman nya asik memain kan HP nya menunggu kedua sahabatnya datang

"hai ada apa kau mengajak bertemu disini..?"chanyeol yang sampai langsung menghampri sehun

"dari mana kau,kenapa pakaian mu seperti itu"sehun yang memperhatikan pakaian chanyeol

"hei,...aku baru saja mengantar calon kekasih ku pulang.."jelas chanyeol

"yo..!"tak lama kai pemuda berkulit tan itu datang

Setelah melerik keduaa sahabatnya itu sehun menghirup udara sebelum mengatakan bahwa..

"appa ku sudah menemukan anak dalam ramalan itu.."sehun membuka suara

"apa..?apa yang kau maksud adalah anak yang akan jadi pendamping mu itu..?"tanya kai

"sekarang dia ada dimana..?"tanya chanyeol

"pendamping apa yang kau maksud hitam..,dia ada di salah satu mansion keluarga ku.."jawab sehun

Sahabatnya nya hanya bisa diam seakan tak percaya apa yang di katakan oleh sehun,

"kalau memang dia ada di mansion salah satu milik mu,kenapa tidak kita lihat saja...?" usul kai tiba-tiba

"benar juga..kita lihat seperti apa anak dalam ramalan itu.."chanyoel setuju dengan usul kai

Sehun memandangi kedua sahabatnya ragu akan apa yang akan dia perbuat...

"apa tidak apa-apa"tanya sehun ragu pada sahabatnya

"tidak apa-apa kita berduakan ikut dengan mu,sekalian aku juga ingin melihat nya "kai yang mulai penasaran

"ayo kita pergi dengan mobil ku saja.."chanyeol sambil mengoyangkan kunci mobil nya

Akhirnya sehun setuju dengan kedua sahabatnya itu,pensaran dengan seperti apa wujud anak dalam ramalan lama mobil sport merah terparkir di sebuah gang yang gelap..

"kenapa kau parkir mobil nya di sini sih yeol..?"tanya kai..

"agar tak mudah terlihat bodoh.."jelas chanyeol

"ayo"sehun pergi mendahului kedua sahabatnya itu

Sampai di depan gerbang mewah itu,berdiri di posisi masing-masing bingung apa yang akan mereka lakukan...

"kai kau mau kemana..?"tanya chanyeol yang melihat kai melompat ke atas tembok

"memang nya mau apa?kau mau terus termenung menatap pagar itu"jelas kai sambil menunjuk pagar besi

"huh...kau benar..kau ikut sehun..?"tanya chanyeol

"mmm"sehun mengikuti sahabat nya di belakang

Ketiga pria tampan itu berdiri di salah satu pohon pinus yang terdapat di taman mewah itu,memandang lurus tepat ke salah satu ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamar milik luhan...

"apakah itu orang yang yang di maksud appa mu sehun"kai menunjuk seorang namja manis yang sedang termenung di balkon kamar nya

"seperti nya begitu"chanyoel ikut memperhatikan namja itu

"mmm entahlah"sehun terus memperhatikan luhan dari jauh,melihat luhan yang termenung sambil manatap keluar jalan..

Luhan yang sedang asik memperhatikan suasana nya malam tertegun melihat seperti ada yang memperhatikan nya di atas salah satu pohon pinus di pekarang rumah nya

"LUHANNNNN..."teriak vivian memanggil

Luhan yang mendengar ibu nya memanggil langsung menghilang dari balkon kamarnya

Sehun yang tak sengaja mendengar vivian teriak memanggil nama anak nya terus marapal nama tersebut "luhan" batin sehun dalam hati...

Setelah mengunjungi luhan secara diam-diam,sehun langsung meebahkan diri nya di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman..

"luhan"sehun terus menyebut nama itu seperti mantra,tidak sadar bibir nya menyungging ke atas membentuk pola senyum di bibirnyasambl matanya terpejam menjemput mimpi indah nya

Pagi hari nya luhan terbangun dengan dering HP nya yang terus bersuara...

"engh..."leguh luhan khas orang bangun tidur..

"tok..tok..tok.."terdengar pintu kamar luhan di ketuk..

"sayang kau sudah bangun..?"tanya vivian yang hendak membangun kan putra kesayangan nya...

"mmm aku sudah bangun ibu.."luhan yang masih menguap

"aigo putra ibu yang tampan..cepat siap-siap sayang kita akan melihat sekolah mu yang baru,setelah itu jita kan makan siang bersama keluarga OH.."jelas vivian

"mmmmm"luhan yang menanggapi ibu nya dengan mata yang masih terpejam

"aigo cepat bangun dan mandi,ibu dan baba tunggu kau di tempat makan"vivan pergi meninggalkan luhan yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya..

Merasa malas luhan akhir nya bangun dan langsung memepersiapkan diri,menemui kedua orang tua nya yang sudah siap di meja makan..tersenyum menyapa orang tua nya..

"pagi baba,...pagi ibu.."sapa luhan yang tak lupa di kecup pipi kedua orang tuanya itu..

"pagi jagoan baba.."sapa zhoumi pada anak nya

"sayang kau wangi"vivian mencium pipi luhan

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kedua orang tua nya itu..

"kau sudah siap dengan sekolah baru nanti,kita akan melihatnya sebelum mampir ke kediaman keluarga Oh..

"ya baba,dan aku penasaran siapa keluarga Oh yang sedari tadi baba dan ibu bilang..?"tanya luhan yang pensaran..

"nanti juga kau tahu sayang.."jawab zhoumi sambil mentap anak nya

Tak ada lagi pecakapan,hanya ada dentang sendok dan piring yang beradu..setelah siap luhan dan kedua orang tua nya pergi dengan di antarkan sopir pribadi yang di tunjuk oleh Keluarga Oh..

"kita mau kemana tuan..?"tanya paman lee yang tak bukan adalah sopir tersebut..

"kita akan mendaftarkan anak ku ke sekolah yang sudah di siapkan tuan Oh,,apa paman tahu dimna itu,,..?"tanya zhoumi..

"tentu tuan"paman Lee menjalan kan mobilnya

"sepertinya Keluarga Oh itu sangat kaya ya baba,dari mansion,sekolah ku dan semuanya sudah di persiapkan oleh nya.."jelas luhan yang terus memandang luar jendela

Zhoumi yang memperhatikan anak nya itu,dia tahu luhan masih belum terima keputusan yang mendadak ini,dan juga luhan tidak ingin membuat hati orang tua nya marah..

"kau akan senang bila sudah sampai di sana,apa lagi bila sudah bertemu dengan anak tun OH itu luhan"jelas zhoumi..

"mmmm"luhan hanya berdeham

Vivian nya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus rambut anak nya dengan sayang,dia tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan anak tunggal nya itu

"kita sudah sampai tuan..ini sekolah yang sudah di siap kan oleh tuan OH"paman lee membukakan pintu untuk zhoum

"lihat luhan sekolah nya lebih besar dari sekolah mu yang dulu di beijing"seru vivian yang takjub dengan dekorasi sekolah itu

"mmm ya ibu benar,tapi kenapa sepi..?"tanya luhan

"kerena sekolah ini akan memulai pelajaran nya dari sore sampai tengah malam tuan.."jelas paman lee

"kenapa seperti itu"tanya luhan lagi

"karena yang sekolah disini adalah anak-anak dari kalangan yang terhormat yang tidak ingin berbaur dengan orang luar lain nya,juga artis-artis yang jadwal nya sangat padat di siang hari.."jelas paman lee lagi..

"ohhh"luhan ber oohh ria..

"bagaimana kau suka...?"tanya zhoumi

"ya aku suka baba"jelas luhan tak berbohong,dia sangat menyukai dekorasi bangunan sekolah ini..sangat berbeda dengan sekolah nya yang dulu,vivian dan zhoumi tersenyum melihat anak nya terus takjub memandangi bangun sekolah itu..

"mari tuan Xi,tuan Oh sudah munggu anda di rumah nya.."jelas paman lee sambil membukakan pintu mobil nya untuk zhoumi

"ayo sayang tuan Oh sudah menunggu kita.."Zhoumi merangkul pundak luhan dan menggandeng tangan istrinya..

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan mengerikan,dimana tempat tinggal tuan Oh itu berada jauh dari perkotaan,masuk kedalam hutan yang gelap,jauh dari kata terang dan ramai,matahari masih setia di tempatnya tapi di kediaman keluarga Oh seakan jam sudah menunjukan malam,karena keadaan yang gelap akibat pepohonan yang rimbun menutupi cahaya sang surya..

"luhan kau memaki kalung yang ibu berikan..?"tanya vivian

"mmm..ini.."luhan menunjukan kalung itu

"bagus lah nak.."senyum vivian

Setelah sampai di kediaman keluarga Oh,Keluarga Xi tampa takjub dengan dekorasi yang ada di mansion tersebut,megah dan mewah itulah yang dapat di nila dari mansion keluraga Oh..

"oh kau sudah sampai zhoumi.."terlihat seorang pemuda gagah,tampan dan kelihatan nya seumuran dengan babanya luhan..

"hai kyuhyun,yap aku baru sampai,rumah sangat jauh.."keluh zhoumi sambil menjabat tangan kyuhyun

Oh kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh,sambil merangkul zhoumi..

"anak dan istrimu..?"tanya kyuhyun

"iya,ini istriku vivian dan ini adalah anak kesyangan ku luhan.."zhoumi mengenalkan nya pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang melihat luhan takjub dengan mata nya yang beniar,dan dia terasa aneh karena tak dapat mencium bau darah seperti waktu dulu,saat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan luhan,diliriknya leher luhan,dan terlihat kalung pemberian ibunya vivian." _oh karena itu bau darahnya menjadi samar"batin kyuhyun_.

"halo luhan aku kyuhyun kita dulu sudah bertemu di perusahaan baba mu.."jelas kyuhyun

"oh benarkah,maaf aku lupa tuan.."jelas luhan yang memang lupa

"sudah lah tak apa"kyuhyun tersenyum dan melirik vivian yang masih diam mematung..

"halo vivian sudah lama tak bertemu.."sapa kyuhyun

"halo juga kyuhyun,,.."jawab sinis vivian,yang memandang benci kyuhyun..

Ya vivian sangat benci keluarga OH kerena merekalah yang membunuh keluarga nya..kalau bukan karena rencana gila zhoumi vivian tidak sudi datang ke tempat ini..

"masuklah para maid ku sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk makan siang kita,anak ku juga sepertinya sudah menunggu.." ajak kyuhyun

Mengikuti kyuhyun dari belakang Keluarga Xi tampak sangat takjub denga dekorasi dai dalam mansion itu

"appa siapa mereka..?"tanya sehun yang melihat ayahnya masuk dan di ikuti orang lain di belakang nya

"oh..sehun ini yang dulu appa bicarakan dengan mu.."kyun menunjuk zhoumi ,vivian dan terakhir luhan yang langsung menatap mata sehun..

Sehun seakan takjub dengan mata jernih itu,berdiri mematung memandang luhan yang masih manatap sehun yang berdiri di tangga...

"cepat turun bocah.."titah kyuhyun

Sehun turun perlahan dari tangga,dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari luhan,luhan risih terus di tatap intens oleh pemuda itu..

"sehun kenal kan ini keluaga Xi,yang dulu appa bicarakn dengan mu,yang akan menjalin kerja sama denga perusahan kita..."jelas kyuhyun pada anak nya

"ya aku tahu..halo paman saya Oh sehun anak dari Oh kyuhyun"sehun memperkenal diri dengan terkahir menjabat tangan luhan...

"luhan"sapa luhan yang membalas jabatan tangan sehun,,

Lama mereka berjabat sampai suara tuan oh appa sehun terdengar "sampai kapan kalian akan salig berjabat"ledeknya

Siang itu mereka menikmati makanan yang di hidangkan oleh juru masak keluarga Oh,vivian tetap waspada pada kyuhyun dia tak mau lengah,karena dia tahu siapa kyuhyun

"sudah lah sayang jangan terus memasang wajah yang menakutkan,luhan akan curiga nanti nya"bisik zhoumi

"aku hanya waspada,karena aku masih tak percaya pada nya"kata vivian sambil menujuk kyuhyun dengan dagu nya

"aku tahu tapi hanya dengan ini kita bisa melindungi putra kita luhan"bisik zhoumi

Mereka makan dengan tenang,detingan piring terdengar nyaring di ruangan yang sunyi itu..

Setelah acara makan siang bersama keluarga Xi pamit..

"sungguh aku berterima kasih pada mu kyuhyun,semoga kau benar-benar menepati janji mu padaku.."zhoumi pamit sambil memeluk kyuhyun

"aku tahu,aku pasti akan melindunginya,kau pun tahu bahwa aku sudah lama tdak memburu lagi"jelas kyuhyun...

Satu minggu sudah luhan tinggal di korea,dan dia sudah siap dengan hari pertama nya masuk sekolah,mempersiapkan seragam dan perlatan sekolah nya,mengamati dirinya di cermin,memperhatikan dirinya dengan seragam baru nya tersebut..

"lu..kau sudah siap berangkat sayang"vivian masuk dalam kamar luhan

"ya bu..tapi aku merasa aneh dengan sekolah ku yang baru ini.."keluh luhan

"kenapa kau merasa aneh sayang.."tanya vivian

"entah lah bu,aku merasa bahwa nanti di sekolah aku ini berbeda,aku takut bila nanti di sekolah ku yang baru aku tidak mendapatkan seperti yang aku dapat di sekolah ku yang dulu.."jelas luhan yang ketakutan

"sayang dengar kan ibu,luhan kau memang berbeda,berbeda dalam artian yang baik,kau pasti akan mendapatkan teman yang banyak di sana,tidak usah khawatir ibu yakin dengan itu,bila kau mersa resah dan takut,usap dan cium lah kalung yang ibu berikan,itu akan membuat mu nyaman sayang.."jelas vivian sambil memeluk luhan

"mmm akan kulakukan.."luahn membalas pelukan ibunya..

Luhan pergi kesekolah di antar paman Lee sopir pribadinya..

"tuan muda kita sudah sampai.."sapa tuan lee yang siap membukakan pintu mobil..

"luhan saja paman,tidak usah panggil dengan sebutan tuan muda.."pinta luhan

Paman lee yang mendengarkan hanya tersenyum ramah pada luhan..

Luhan melihat keseliling area sekolah terlihat begitu banyak siswa dan siswi berdatangan,berbeda dengan hari saat dia datang untuk melihat sekolah saat itu,yang membuat luhan bingung adlah seragam yang mereka kenakan,ada yang putih dan ada juga yang hitam..luhan merasa aneh dengan perbedaan itu,penasaran dia mendekati seorang siswa yang memakai seragam sama dengannya nya..

"hallo"sapa luhan..

"ya.."jawab siswa yang baru saja di sapa luhan,siswa itu memiliki tinggi tubuh yang sama dengan luhan,dengan memakai kacamata menghiasi matanya

"boleh saya bertanya..?"tanya luhan

"ya tentu.."jawab siswa itu

"kenapa seragam di sekolah ini berbeda,aku lihat ada yang memakai yang putih dan hitam seperti yang kita pakai..?"tanya luhan pada siswa tersebut..

"kau pasti anak baru,makanya tidak tahu peraturan sekolah ini.."jelas siswa tersebut

"mmm"luhan menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan perkataan siswa itu

"baiklah aku akan menjelaskan nya pada mu,kau lihat yang memakai seragam berwarna putih itu adalah vampire,dan kita yang memakai seragam hitam ini adalah manusia.."jelas siswa tersebut

"vampire..?"tanya luhan lagi

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang sekolah ini ya.."tanya siswa itu lagi

Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang sekolah ini,kenapa pula kedua orang tua nya memasukan dirinya kesekolah yang aneh itu,siswa berkaca mata itu terus memperhatikan luhan yang terus melamun..

"hei,,..kau tidak usah takut dengan mereka semua,walaupun mereka vamipre,mereka tidak akan mengigit kita yang manusia.."jelas siswa berkaca mata itu

"benarkah..?"tanya luhan ragu

"iya benar,setiap vampire yang masuk kesekolah ini akan diberi sebuah pil untuk menahan ras haus akan darah manusia,dan pil itu akan bekerja sampai sekolah ini usai.."jelas siswa itu lagi

"mmm"mendengarkan penjelsan siswa tersebut luhan nya memperhatikan seluruh siswa yang memakai seragam putih,

"oh iya siapa nama mu..?aku DO Kyungsoo,kau bisa memanggik ku Kyungsoo"siswa itu memperkenal kan dirinya

"luhan..Xi Luhan"jawab luhan menjabat tangan kyungsoo

"kau orang china,..?"kyungsoo yang takjub dengan bahasa koreanya luhan yang sangat pasih

"ibu ku korea"jelas luhan

"oooo"kyungsoo ber oooo ria

Kyungsoo mengantarkan luhan ke ruang guru,guru pun di bedakan dengan memakai seragam yang berbeda,sama dengan para siswa nya,para guru pun ada yang vampire dan ada juga yang manusia..luhan mengikuti guru yang akan mengantarnya ke kelas yang akan di datangi,"tok..tok..tok.."terdengar suara pintu kelas diketuk kim seonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran berhenti dan melihat siapa yang tadi mengetuk pintu..

"ya"jawab kim seonsaengnim

"murid baru,dia masuk kelas ini saem.."jelas park seonsaengnim

"oh ya.."tanya kim seonsaengnim

"iya dia ada di belakang ku,sebentar aku panggil dia.."park seonsaengnim memanggil luhan

Luhan datang menghampiri para seonsaengnim tersebut,mengenalkan dirinya pada dua guru itu

"oke anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dia datang dari china,semoga kalian dapat berteman baik dengan nya,ayo luhan masuk"kim seonsaengnim menmanggil luhan..

Semua mata para murid tertuju pada luhan,mentap intens ,luhan menjelajahkan mata nya dan menangkap siswa yang tadi berkenalan dengan nya,tersenyum menatap kyugsoo..

"halo semua nama saya luhan,Xi luhan,semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik"luhan memperkenalkan dirinya

"baik luhan kau bisa duduk di belakangnya Do Kyungsoo,kyungsoo angkat tangan mu,"titah kim seosaengnim

Kyungsoo denga semangat mengangkat tangan nya ke atas,senang bahwa luhan sekelas dengan nya...

"kita sekelas luhan"kyungsoo riang sambil menunjukan bangku kosong di sebelah nya

Luhan tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman baru nya..

Tak terasa jam istirahat tiba..

"lu kau mau kekantin,ayo kita kesana sekalian nanti aku kenalkan pada sahabat ku.."ajak kyungsoo

Berjalan berdua,sekali-kali mereka tertawa membicarakan apa saja yang menurut mereka lucu..luhan tak menyangka akan mendapatkan teman secepat ini..

"KYUNG..."terdengar suara teriakan memanggil nama teman yang di sebelah nya..

Seorang namja cantik bereyeliner menghampiri mereka sambil terengah-engah seperti kehabisan napas..

"ada apa baek..?"tanya kyungsoo

"aku tadi mencari mu dikelas,tapi kau tidak ada,anak-anak di kelas bilang kau pergi kekantin dengan anak baru.."jelas namja yang di sebut baek oleh kyungsoo

"oh itu iya..kenal kan baek ini Xi luhan,luhan ini sahabat ku yang tadi aku katakan..dia Byun Baekhyun"kyungsoo mengenal kan namja bereyeliner itu

"ah..halo aku luhan salam kenal.."luhan mengenal kan dirinya

"Byun baekhyun,kau bisa memanggil ku baek,atau baekhyun ya terserah kau saja luhan.."jelas baek baekhyun..

"ya sudah kita ke kantin sekarang aku sudah lapar.."rengek kyungsoo

Bertiga berjalan bersama menunju kantin..menempati bangku kosong yang tersisa..

"kau mau pesan apa baek..."tanya kyungsoo

"sama saja seperti mu"jawab baekhyun sambil menatap ponsel nya

"kau lu,kau mau pesan apa..?"tanya kyungsoo pada luhan

"sama saja seperti mu kyung"jawab luhan

Setelah kepergian kyungsoo terdengar teriakan para siswa,terlihat tiga namja tampan yang berjalan beriringan ketiga namja itulah yang membuat para yeoja dan namja berteriak histeris...

"ck mereka kenapa datang kekatin sih.."kyungsoo yang sudah datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan yang mereka pesan..

"siapa mereka..?"tanya luhan..luhan hanya mengenal salahsatu namja itu

"oh kau tidak tahu ya luhan,mereka itu orang ...ah bukan orang...vampire paling rusuh dan meyebalkan di sekolah ini.."jelas baekhyun

"vampire..?"tanya luhan yang terus memperhatikan ketiga namja itu..

"iya vampire kan kau bisa lihat dari sergam mereka,"jelas kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah baekhyun

"ah..iya.."luhan yang dapat melihat seragam yang berwarna putih

'"oke akan ku jelaskan siapa mereka.."jelas baekhyun

Yang pertama adalah

 **Park Chanyoel** namja yang paling tinggi dari ketiga namja itu dia adalah vamipre dari keluarga Park,dia memang terlihat baik di luar saja,tapi kalau sudah marah wah dia tidak bisa di hentikan,dia juga sering tersenyum pada yang lain..

Yang kedua adalah

 **Kim Jongin atau biasa di panggil Kai** namja berkulit tan,dia adalah vampire dari kelurga Kim,dia jago dance,dia juga ketua dari club dance di sekolah ini,dia itu terkenal dengan palyboy nya,hampir seluruh yeoja di sekolah ini sudah dia pacari...

Dan yang terakhir adalah

 **OH Sehun** namja paling putih dari ketiga namja itu,terlihat paling dingin,sangat irit berbicara,dia hanya kan berbicara pada perlunya saja,dan juga dia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah **SM HIGH SCHOOL** sekolah kita ini..

Baekhyun mejelaskan satu persatu-satu namja itu..

"oh kyungie ku.."teriak namja berkulit tan dan tak lain adalah kim jongin atau biasa di sebut kai

"oh tidak dia kemari.."kyungsoo meratapi sengsaranya yang melihat kai yang datang menghampiri meja nya

Kai bejalan menuju meja yang di tempati luhan,kyungsoo dan juga baekhyun..manatap salah satu murid yang terasa asing di mata nya..

"halo cantik siapa nama mu,kau pasti murid baru,"sapa kai yang langsung mendakati luhan yang duduk..

"kai jangan ganggu dia,lihat dia ketakutan dengan wajah mu yang menakutkan itu...,hallo baek maaf waktu itu tidak mengantar mu sampai rumah"chanyoel mendudukan dirinya di sebelah baekhyun

"ei kau ini yeol aku kan sedang berusaha,siapa tahu dia mau jadi pacar ku.."jelas kai..

"siapa yang jadi pacar mu hitam.."kyungsoo menarik telinga kai dan membawanya duduk di sebelah nya

"aaawwwww...kyung sakit jangan tarik telinga ku,katakan saja kalau kau cemburu.."ejek kai sambil mengelus telinganya yang merah..

"ish kau ini,..sehun kenapa kau berdiri saja duduk lah.."chanyoel yang melihat sehun terus berdiri dibelakang luhan,dan berakhir duduk di sebelah luhan..

Mereka berenam akhir nya duduk bersama ketiga namja manis itu asik melahap makanan mereka

"oh ya kenal kan aku Park Chanyeool maaf baru mengenalkan diri.."chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya mengenalkan diri nya

"luhan"jawab luhan

"luhan..mmmmm luhan kau tau orang yang tadi menggoda mu itu adalah Kim jongin atau kau bisa memanggilnya kai.."chanyoel mengenalkan kai pada luhan yang masih sibuk menggoda kyungsoo

"dan orang yang duduk di sebelah mu adalah-"

"dia sudah tahu siapa aku.."potong sehun

Semua manja yang duduk di situ menatap sehun seakan tak percaya..

" _dia yang anak yang berada di ramalan itu"_ sehun mengirim telepati pada kedua sahabatnya

" _oh dia anak yang kita intip itu,"_ kai seakan tak percaya

 _"kau sudah bertemu denganya secara langsung sehun,kapan itu..?"_ tanya chenyeol

Sehun hanya menatap kedua sahabat nya dan mengankat kedua bahu nya acuh...

Akhir nya jam pulang sekoalh tiba,jam menunjukan pukul 11.30 malam, ya hampir tengah malam dan luhan merasa lelah,,,baru hari pertama dia masuk sekolah dan ini juga yang pertama pula dia pulang sekolah hampir tengah malam...

"lu kau pulang dengan siapa.."tanya kyungsoo menghampiri luhan yang sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolah nya..

"entah lah supir ku belum datang kyung.."luhan terus melirik jam tangan nya

"kau bisa pulang dengan ku lu.."baekhyun menawarkan tumpangan pada luhan

Ingin menerima tawaran baekhyun,tapi merasa tak enak karena jalan pulang nya tak searah dengannya..

"tidak usah baek,mungkin supirku sedang di jalan.."tolak luhan halus

"oh oke kalau begitu aku duluan ya luhan,dahh kyungsoo"baekhyun pamit

"kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa di tinggal sendiri lu,aku bisa menemanimu dulu.."kyungsoo

"tidak apa kyung,aku akan tunggu saja sendiri..kau pulang lah,orang tua mu juga pasti sudah menggu"tolak luhan lagi

"ya sudah aku duluan ya lu..kau hati-hati ya,kalo ada apa-apa kau harus menghubungiku..."pamit kyungsoo

"iya.."luhan terus melambaikan tangan nya..

Tinggallah luhan sendiri di depan sekolah,menunggu paman lee,supirnya tersebut,berniat ingin menghubungi orang tua nya,diurungkan niatnya itu karena HP nya yang mati..sabar menunggu dan menunggu.."SRAK"tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari semak..merasa takut tapi juga penasaran luhan mendekati semak-semak itu,dan,"meong.."ternyata kucing yang berada di semak-semak itu,merasa lega luhan mengelus dadanya,luhan masih menunggu di depan sekolah nya merasa bahwa dia di awasi,luhan terus mengedarkan pandangan nya,terus mengelus kalung pemberian dari ibunya..tiba-tiba hawa yang dingin itu bertambah dingin.

"akh.."terdengar suara rintihan seorang yeoja di balik pohon besar

Merasa penasaran luhan mengahampiri suara itu,, _"semoga bukan hal yang buruk"_ batin luhan

"hallo manis"tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan bibir yang berlumuran darah menyeringai menunjukan rtaring nya yang panjang

Luhan yang melihat itu memundurkan kan dirinya "siapa kau,.kau mau apa..?"tanya luhan takut..

"tidak usah takut manis,"namja itu terus mendekat

"pergi jangan ganggu aku"luhan yang memundurkan dirinya menjauh dari pria itu,takut itulah yang di rasakan luhan saat ini..

"brak,akh,,"punggung luhan menabrak tembok yang belakangnnya...

"ayolah cantik biarkan aku merasakan darah mu,wajah mu sangat manis pasti darah mu juga manis.."namja itu mengelus pipi luhan yang lembut..

Luhan memejamkam mata nya takut,lama dia memejamkan mata nya tak terasa bila namja itu akan mengigitnya,,perlahan luhan membuka mata nya..dan melihat namja itu terbakar hangus di depan nya..

"kau tidak apa-apa"tanya sehun yang sudah ada di depan nya..

"sehun.."luhan yang bingung..

"ya.."jawab sehun yang masih menatap luhan.."kau yang membuatnya seperti itu..?tanya luhan sambil menunjuk namja yang sudah hangus terbakar

"ya"jawab sehun lagi sambil terus mendekat, "sehun kenapa mata mu merah..?"tanya luhan yang mundur ketakutan

"kenapa kau menjauh luhan kau takut pada ku..?"tanya sehun terus mendekati luhan..

"kau vampire.."cicit luhan yang ketakutan

"tentu,bukankan kau sudah tahu luhan.."sehun terus mendesak luhan yang sudah ketakutan itu

"brugh...akh.."punggung luhan menempel pada tembok di belakang..

"kenapa kau takut pada ku luhan..?"tanya sehun yang sudah berhasil menyentuh tangannya

"akh.."tiba-tiba tengkuk luhan terasa panas..tanda pada tengkuknya terasa seperti terbakar,tubuh luhan tiba-tiba menjadi lemas tak bertenaga..

"kau kenapa..?"tanya sehun yang kaget melihat keadaan luhan yang tiba-tiba lemas

"leher ku sakit,rasanya panas.."seru luhan yang memang sangat kesakitan..

"leher,..?"sehun yang bingung langsung mendekap luhan dan melihat tanda yang ada pada belakang leher luhan..tanda itu bersinar,sehun yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya memperthatikan tanda itu " _tanda yang sama dengan ku"_ batin sehun

"sehun.."luhan memanggil sehun dengan sangat pelan namun masih tetap di dengar oleh namja itu..

Sehun yang melihat luhan semakin lemas langsung menggendong nya.."tenang lah kau akan baik-baik saja"jelas sehun yang sudah menggendong luhan

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran luhan dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran nya...

"sial"batin sehun lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan malam itu...

Tebece Seorang pemuda sedang duduk termenung sambil memainkan gelas yang berisikan cairan kental berawarna merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah "DARAH" ya DARAH,pemuda yang sedang termenung itu bukanlah pemuda biasa dia adalah seorang Vampire,siapa yang tak tahu mahluk yang satu ini,vampire mahluk penghisap darah.

Pemuda itu terus memainkan gelas di tangan nya,sesekali ia membuang napas nya,terus teringat akan ramalan yang sedang terus di bicarakan oleh semua."tok..tok..tok..."terdengar suara ketukan yang membuyarkan lamunan nya...

"masuk"jawab pemuda itu

"tuan muda...di luar tuan muda Kim dan tuan muda Park ingin menemui anda.."jelas maid yang tadi mengetuk pintu tersebut

"suruh mereka masuk ke kamar ku"jelas pemuda itu

"baik tuan muda"pelayan itu pamit sambil menutup kembali pintunya..

"huffhh"pemuda itu terus membuang napas...

"hai Oh Sehun yang terhormat,kenapa murung begitu"sapa seorang namja yang tinggi nya di atas rata-rata itu

"hoi albino kau kenapa lesu seperti itu,apa kau kurang meminum darah hari ini"tak lama namja berkulit tan masuk mengikuti namja tinggi tadi

"diamlah yeol,kai aku masih ragu dengan apa yang di ramalkan oleh wanita itu"jelas Oh Sehun pemuda yang temenung tadi

"kau masih memikirkan ramalah itu sehun.?"tanya Park Chanyeol namja yang tinggi nya di atas rata-rata itu bertanya

"ramalan apa..?"tanya Kim Jongin atau biasa di sebut Kai namja berkulilt tan tersbut

"entahlah,tapi jika memang ramalan itu benar,dimana aku harus menemukan orang yang memiliki mata rusa dan tanda di tenguk nya..."jelas sehun pada kedua teman nya

"kau kan bisa cek semua wanita di luar sana,sekalian bisa menghisap darah mereka"acuh kai

"atau pria,..!?"Chanyeol sambil meminum darah dari gelas yang di pegang sehun

"entah lah mau pria atau wanita aku tak tau..yang jelas ayah ku menugas kan aku harus mencari orang dalam ramalan itu"jelas sehun dengan muka yang kusut...

Kedua teman nya hanya tersenyum melihat sahabat nya itu terlihat prustasi...

Dilain tempat lebih tepat nya di beijing,China

Seorang namja manis sedang bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang dia dengar dari earphone nya,tak sekali dia menari sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya...

"LUHAN..."teriak salah serorang teman nya memanggil

"ada apa kau teriak seperti itu baozi.."luhan melepaskan salah satu earphone nya

"hei aku sudah memanggil mu sedari tadi tapi kau asik menari-nari seperti orang gila saja.."jelas teman luhan yang di sebut Baozi itu

"hehehe maaf tadi aku sedang mendengarkan lagu,ada apa kau memanggil ku..?"tanya luhan

"oh ..ya hari ini kau ada acara tidak,,?bisa temani aku mencari buku..?"tanya baozi

"eh..hari ini aku tak bisa baoizi,lihat supir ku sudah menjemputku hari ini ibu ku menyuruh pulang cepat.."jelas luhan dengan rawut muka meminta maaf

"oh,,,...ya sudah tak apa,maaf luhan aku tak tau"baozi tersenyum

"maaf ya..lain kali aku pasti akan menemani mu"jelas luhan tak enak pada teman nya itu

"tak apa luhan...ya sudah ya aku pergi duluannya takut bis nya sudah lewat.."baozi meninggal kan luhan sambil melambaikan tangan nya,yang di balas oleh luhan..

"ah..kalo saja ibu tidak menyuruhku pulang cepat pasti aku sudah pergi dengan baozi"jelas luhan yang terus memperhatikan baozi yang sudah pergi menaiki bis nya

"tuan muda.."sapa supir luhan sambil membukakan pintu mobil

"ya..apa baba sudah pulang paman..?"tanya luhan pada supirnya

'"tuan besar sudah ada di rumah"jawab supir luhan

"tumben baba sudah pulang padahal kan ini masih sore,biasa nya baba kan pulang malam.."luhan yang bingung

"tuan besar sudah pulang sedari tadi siang tuan muda,"supir luhan yangtak lepas dari fokusnya menyetir

"oh ya...ada apa ya"luhan terus memikirkan kepulangan babanya yang tak biasa..

Setengah jam perjalan luhan dari sekolah ke rumah nya,ya memang tak begitu jauh jarak dari sumah ke sokolah luhan..orang tua luhan sengaja memilih tempat yang dekat dengan sekolah nya alasan ya agar luhan terpantau...

"tuan muda kita sudah sampai"sopir luhan membukakan pintu untuk luhan

"terima kasih paman"senyum luhan

Kedatangan luhan langsung di sambut para maidnya,dengan tersenyum luhan memabalas sapaan para maidnya itu,memberikan tas dan blazer sekolah nya pada salah satu maid nya

"mana baba dan ibu ku..?"tanya luhan pada salah satu maid nya

"tuan besar dan nyonya sedang di ruang tamu, mereka menunggu anda pulang sekolah tuan muda"jelas maidnya

"oh terima kasih,,oh ya buat aku jus strawberry,aku haus.."pinta luhan pada salah satu maid nya

Mendengar perintah tuan nya para maid nya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan tuan nya tersebut..

Luhan langsung memasuki ruang tamu menemui orang tua nya,terlihat dua orang dewasa yang sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu,tak tahu apa..sorang wanita yang melihat luhan langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman..

"luhan kau sudah pulang,bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini...?"tanya wanita itu sambil memeluk dan mencium kening luhan dengan sayang

"seperti biasa bu,,"luhan membalas pelukan ibunya dengan hangat

"hai putra baba yang cantik sudah pulang.."tak lama pria dengan postur yang tegap menghampri luhan dan memeluknya

"baba luhan tidak cantik,tapi tampan.."rengek luhan sambil membalas pelukan babanya..

Xi Zhoumi dann Xi Vivian hanya tersenyum melihat putra semata wayang nya ini merajuk..

"iya putra baba yang tampan,,"xi Zhoumi tertawa

"nah begitu baru benar tampan dan..."

"manly"sambung vivian gemas

"ish ibu kenapa memotong nya...oh ya ada apa menyuruh ku pulang cepat hari ini,dan juga baba tidak biasa nya baba pulang cepat,,apa ada sesuatu,,?"tanya luhan pada kedua orang tua nya

"tak ada sesuatu hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahun putra kesayang baba ini"jawab Zhoumi gemas sambil mencubit hidung luhan

"ish baba sakit,ulang tahun,,?"tanya luhan

"ya ampun anak ibu yang TAMPAN dan juga MANLY ini lupa akan ulang tahun nya..."vivan mengejek anak nya dengan menekan kan kata tampan dan manly..

Luhan yang terus di ejek oleh kedua orang tuannya hanya mendengus kesal..

"sudah sana kau mandi saja dulu,setelah itu kita makan malam bersama bagaimana,dan sekalian ada yang inigin baba sampaikan padamu sayang.."jelas zhoumi yang tak tahan dengan wajah luhan yang menggemaskan

Luhan menuruti permintaan kedua orang tuanya memasuki kamarnya,merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur kesayangnya,tak lama luhan melepas seluruh seragamnya berjalan memasuki kamar mandi,termenung sambil memikirkan apa yang akan baba nya sampaikan padanya,selesai nya mandi,memakai pakaian yang sudah dia siapkan,luhan langsung menengelam dirinya di tempat tidur jujur hari ini dia merasa lelah dengan aktifitas sekolahnya,tak terasa akhirnya luhan jatuh tertidur dengan rambutnya yang masih basah...

"tok..tok..tok.."terdegar suara pintu kamar luhan yang di ketuk,merasa ada yang mengetuk luahn terbangun dari tidur nya membukakan pintu kamarnya nya

"ada apa..?"tanya luhan pada maid yang tadi mengetuk pintu nya

"makan malam sudah siap tuan muda,dan juga tuan besar dan nyoya sudah menunggu anda di meja makan.."jelas maid nya itu

"mmm oke aku akan turun sebentar lagi"luhan pada maidnya

Tak lama luhan turun dari kamar nya menemui orang tua nya yang sudah siap di meja makan menunggu kedatangan nya..

"yang ulang tahun kenapa cemberut seperti itu,kalo kau terus seperti itu cantiknya akan hilang"goda zhoumi pada anak nya luhan

"baba..apaan sih.."rengek luhan..

"selamat ulang tahun sayang..maaf ya baba baru bisa merayakan nya sekarang"zhoumi yang memeluk luhan sayang

"ya tak apa baba,aku senang hari ini baba bisa makan bersama ,aku rindu makan bersama lagi"senyum luhan membalas pelukan babanya

Melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu vivian hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya yang tak terasa jatuh di pipinya..

"hei ibu kenapa menangis "luhan langsung menghampiri vivian yang terus terisak

"ibu tidak menangis,ibu bahagia karena kita bisa makan bersama lagi"jelas vivian..

Luhan langsung memeluk ibunya,makan malam yang terasa menyenangkan,ulang tahun yang paling membahagiakan itu lah yang dipikirkan luhan,ya luhan memang tak pernah satu kali pun merayakan ulang tahun nya dengan besar,seperti mengundang teman-temannya kerumah mengadakan pesta atau sejenisnya,luhan tak suka dengan semua itu,luhan pikir itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan uang,

Eits jangan kalian pikir hidup luhan biasa-biasa saja,luhan adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik XI CORP perusahan terbesar di Beijing china,walaupun luhan hidup dengan harta yang melimpah,tapi luhan sangat tidak suka membuang-buang uang,luha pikir mencari uang itu sangat melelahkan terbukti dengan babanya yang selalu pulang malam..

"luhan sekarang kau berulang tahun yang keberapa?"tanya zhoumi

"eiy baba selama-lama nya baba tidak makan malam bersama masa dengan ulang tahun ku saja baba lupa"rengek luhan

"hahaha baba hanya bercanda,baba tahu berapa umur mu sekarang..."jelas zhoumi

"tentu saja baba harus tahu berapa umur anak mu ini"jelas luhan sambil mengunyah makan malamnya

"oke sekarang baba kan serius pada mu,baba tahu berapa umur mu,jadi baba harap aku bisa menyingkapi apa yang akan baba sampaikan pada mu luhan, karena kau sudah dewasa,"zhoumi yang tiba-tiba menjadi seirus

"maksud baba apa?"tanya luhan

"luhan sayang umur mu sudah 17 tahun dan kau siap dengan akan apa yang ingin kita sampaikan,dan kau tentu mengerti dengan situasi ini"jelas vivian sambil mengelus tangan suaminya

"memang apa yang akan kalian sampaikan pada ku"luhan menghentikan acara makan malam nya

"kita semua akan pindah ke Korea"jelasa zhoumi tiba-tiba

Seketika luhan diam membeku mendengar apa yang dikatakan babanya,mencerna semua kata yang keluar dari mulut babanya...

"maksud baba apa...?kita pindah ke korea..?"tanya luhan

"ya kita semua akan pindah ke korea sayang,kau tau kita disini sudah tak aman,dengan umur mu yang sudah siap,bau darah mu akan semakin mengundang mereka,..."jelas vivian

"apa maksud ibu,umur yang sudah siap,bau yang mengudang mereka...?mereka siapa bu..?"tanya luhan bingung

"luhan baba akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mu,semua nya,siapa keluaga kita sebenarnya dan juga perkataan ibu mu.."zhoumi menenangkan luhan yang sedang kebingungan..

Zhoumi menjelaskan semuanya siapa dia juga siapa vivian,bagaimana mereka bertemu dan berkahir menikah dan memiliki anak yaitu luhan... Ya zhoumi dan vivian adalah seoranng hunter,pemburu vampire keduanya bertemu saat menjalankan tugas yang sama dan berkahir jatuh cinta dan menikah,yang mereka takutkan adalah kelahiran anak nya Luhan,luhan adalah orang yang ada dalam ramalan itu,vivian yang takut dengan kehilangan anak nya "luhan"menangis meminta pada suaminya zhoumi untuk pergi jauh dari temat mereka tinggal,dan berakhir mereka tinggal di Beijing China,zhoumi dan vivian melepas sebutan hunter mereka dan hidup dengan selayak nya orang biasa,vivian terus melidungi luhan dari para vampire yang terus menginginkan darah nya...darah luhan sangat lah istimewa,darah yang langka,darah yang bisa membuat vampire manampun yang berhasil meminumnya akan menjadi kuat dan abadi,dalam arti abadi adalah,tidak mempan di bunuh oleh apapun,kuat akan sinar matahari,oleh karena itu vivian dan zhoumi melindungi luhan anak nya dengan seluruh kemampuan mereka...

"oleh karena itu luhan kita sekarang ini sudah tak aman di sini,kita harus pindah ke korea"jelas zhoumi yang menjelaskan panjang lebar pada luhan

Luhan yang mendengarnya nya hanya termenung dengan semua penjelasan baba nya seakan tak percaya,tapi bila di ingat-ingat apa yang di kata orang tua nya memang benar,tak ayal pernah sekali atau lebih luhan terjebak oleh segeromblan orang yang menakut kan..

"tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah ku,teman-teman ku"luhan termenung dengan perkataan orang tuannya

"mereka pasti akan mengerti sayang,dan ini kau harus menggunakan kalung ini,"vivian memakai kan kalung pada leher luhan dan mengecup puncuk kepala nya sayang

"apa ini..?" tanya luhan sambil memainkan kalung peberian ibunya

"kalung ini akan menyamarkan bau mu sayang,karena umur mu sudah matang dan bau mu juga sudah dapat di cium oleh vampire yang bahkan berpuluh-puluh kilometer,,"jelas vivian

Luhan hanya diam mematung sambil memainkan kalung pemberian ibu nya

"oke aku setuju dengan pindah nya kita ke korea,jadi kapan kita pindah..?"tanya luhan pada orang tua nya

Saling bertatap zhoumi dan vivin meyakinkan anak semata wayang mereka"lusa kita akan pindah,semua sudah baba urus kau hanya menyiapkan diri saja luhan"zhoumi dengan mantap

Luhan melirik kedua orang tuanya"aku sudah selesai,terima kasih makanannya dan ibu terima kasih kalung nya aku pergi ke kamar"luhan bangkit dari kursi nya dan meninggalkan orang tuanya yang masih menatap sayang pada nya

"apa tidak terlalu cepat sayang"tanya vivian pada suaminya

"tidak vivian,kau tau apa yang aku dengar mereka sudah mendekat dan melacak keberadaan kita,aku tidak mau kalian terluka,,.."jelas zhoumi memeluk sayang istrinya mata yang tak pernah lepas dari kamar anak tuggalnya

"lalu kita akan tinggal dimana bila sudah sampai di korea kau tau semua keluarga ku sudah tak ada,apa kita akan aman di sana zhoumi?"vivian masih setia memeluk suami nya

"kau tau pasti kau akan menyebut ku gila vivian,tapi aku sudah merencakan semuanya,dan aku terpaksa menerima persetujuan yang mereka ajukan.."jelas zhoumi

"apa maksud mu..?"tanya vivian sambil menatap muka zhoumi penuh tanya

"aku menerima perlindungan untuk luhan dari keluraga OH"jelas zhoumi takut-takut pada vivian

"APA...?apa kau tak tahu siapa keluarga OH itu zhoumi,mereka ada vampire yang paling menakutkan,seluruh keluarga ku mati di bantai oleh mereka,dan kau malah menerima persetujuan dari mereka...apa kau tidak sayang pada anak mu..?"vivian menatap murka dan tak percaya apa yang di katakan oleh suaminya itu..

"aku tahu,,malah sangat tahu vivian,maka dari itu kau dengar dulu perkataan ku sayang..."zhoumi menenangkan vivian yang kalut

"apa yang mesti aku dengar zhoumi,mendengar bahwa kau sama saja memberikan secara sukarela anak mu pada vampire,aku tak percaya,,"vivian kalut

"tidak bukan itu maksud ku sayang,mereka memang vampire dan mereka juga yang telah membantai keluarga mu,sugguh aku masih mengingat semua itu,tapi hanya mereka yang bisa melindungi anak kita luhan.."jelas Zhoumi kalut

"apa maksud mu..?"tanya vivian

"apa kau tau kenapa aku menerima persetujuan mereka,aku menerimanya kerena keluarga mereka memliki anak yang juga memiliki tanda seperti luhan anak kita,dan kau juga tahu bukan apa arti dalam tanda itu,mereka berdua di takdirkan bersama,dan hanya anak dari kelurga OH itu yang bisa melindungi luhan anak kita,maka dari itu aku menyetujui rencana mereka"jelas zhoumi

"jadi anak dari keluarga OH juga memiliki tanda yang sama dengan tanda pada anak kita ,luhan..?"tanya vivian

"ya"jawab zhoumi

"tapi bagaimanapun mereka itu adalah vampire,dan mereka akan menghisap darah luhan anak ku sampai habis,aku tidak setuju dengan ide mereka zhoumi"elak vivian tak setuju

"awal nya pun aku berpikiran sama seperti mu vivian,tapi mereka dapat meyakikan ku,bahwa mereka tidak akan meminum atau membunuh anak kita luhan,aku mohon padamu sayang kita harus pergi dari sini dan menerima semua rencana keluarg OH,aku tidak mau kita akan menyesal setelah kita kehilangan luhan,,"zhoumi memohon pada istrinya vivian

"oke ,baiklah aku setuju dengan semua rencana mu dan rencana mereka,tapi bila sesuatu terjadi pada anak kita ,luhan..kau yang harus bertanggung jawab"jelas vivian...

"iya sayang,,iya..kau bisa nyelahkan aku sepenuhnya bila sesuatu terjadi pada anak kita"zhoumi memeluk vivian sambil mengelus punggung nya sayang...

Tak terasa akhirnya keberangkatan luhan sekeluarga ke korea akhirnya tiba,terasa berat meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya,meninggalkan sahabat serta sekolahnya..ibunya masih setia mengelus punggung luhan menenangkan luhan agar tak merasa khawatir...

"kau tidak perlu cemas luhan,di korea pun kau masih bisa dapat teman seperti disini.."zhoumi menghampiri luhan dan vivian yang sedang duduk menunggu keberangkatan pesawatnya..

"entalah baba aku masih ragu dengan ke pindahan kita ke korea.."jelas luhan

"kau harus terus mengirimkan aku kabar ya luhan,kalo sudah sampai disana kau harus cepat memberi kabar padaku"baozi yang mengantarkan kepergian luhan..

"mmm aku akan sering menghubungimu.."luhan memeluk baozi

"luhan sayang ayo kita harus segera berangkat..."vivian langsung menggandeng tangan luhan..

"mmm aku pergi baozi,jaga kesehatan mu ya .."luhan pergi menginggalkan sahabatnya itu dengan tangan yang masih setia melambai..

"ya kau juga semoga kau betah di sana.."baozi terus menatap kepergian luhan sampai tak terlihat nyaa lagi...

INCHEON AIRPORT 20.00 KST

Akhirnya luhan sampai di tanah kelahiran ibunya korea,ya ibu luhan adalah asli orang korea..melirik ke kanan dan kiri menjelajah pemandangan malam itu di bandara internasional Incheon..

"bagaimana kau sudah siap.."sapa zhoumi sambil merangkul pundak luhan

"entahlah baba.."tunduk luhan asik menatap sepatunya

"sepertinya itu yang menjemput kita.."vivian menunjuk seseorang yang sedang mengangakat papan yang bertulisan nama keluarganya..

"iya sepertinya begitu.."zhoumi yang mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk istrinya,vivian..

"kau yang menjemput kami...?"tanya zhoumi yang menghampiri orang tersebut

"iya tuan..saya ada peseruh dari keluarga OH,saya di peritahkan untuk mengantar anda dan keluarga ke tempat yang telah tuan Oh perintahkan..."jelas orang tersebut

"oh benarkah..ya sudah ayo kita semua sudah lelah,terutama anak ku"zhoumi langsung merangkul luhan yang memang benar tampak kelelahan..

"mari tuan.."pesuruh itu langsung membantu zhoumi membawa barang-barang nya..

Di dalam mobil luhan terus memandang ke luar jendela,memandangi pemandangan malam hari di kota seoul..memang menakjubkan indah semua lampu yang tak pernah padam..

"tidur lah nak ibu tahu kau lelah dengan semua perjalan ini.."vivian mengelus kepala luhan penuh sayang..

"mmm "luhan hanya menyahuti dengan berdeham sambil memjamkan matanya..

Zhoumi yang memperhatikan anak dan istrinya hanya bisa tersenyum,semoga dengan menerima bantuan dari keluarga OH tidak akan ada yang terjadi hal yang mengerikan...zhoumi sangat menyangi anak dan istrinya,..apapun akan dia lakukan demi melindungi keduanya..

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah mansion mewah dengan bergaya eropa klasik,

"tuan kita sudah samapai.."sopir itu memberitahukan zhoumi yang terus memandangi mansion itu..

"ini dimana..?"tanya zhoumi pada sopir tersebut..

"ini adalah salah satu mansion milik keluarga Oh tuan,beliau memerintahkan saya agar membawa anda dan keluarga anda ke mansion ini.."jelas sopir tersebut

"oh ya baiklah..."zhoumi langsung turun meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal..dilirik nya anak dan isrtinya yang terlelap di kursi belakang mobil..

"sayang..bangun kita sudah sampai"zhoumi mengelus lembut pipi istrinya..

"engh..."vivian yang terusik bangun menyipitkan matanya..

"kita sudah sampai,bantu paman Lee membawa barang-barang kita,biar aku yang membawa luhan kekamar nya.."jelas Zhoumi pada istrinya yang masih menguap dan meregangakan seluruh tubuhnya

"baiklah..jangan bangunkan luhan dia pasti sangat lelah"vivian langsung membantu paman Lee yang tak lain adalah sopir tadi...

Di lain tempat di mansion megah milik keluarga OH,semuanya berkumpul keluarga Oh...

"aku sudah menemukan anak dalam ramalan itu.."tuan Oh tiba-tiba bersuara

"maksud appa..?"Oh Sehun bertanya bingung

"ya appa sudah menemukan anak dalam ramalan itu,anak yang bisa menolong kita semua dari si manusia srigala itu"jelas Oh Kyuhyun appa sehun

"dari mana appa tahu kalau dia adalah anak dalam ramalan itu..?"tanya sehun lagi

"appa sudah pernah bertemu dengan anak itu,dan dia juga memeliki tanda yang sama dengan mu,semua petunjuk yang di katakan dalam ramalan itu semua ada dalam diri anak itu.."jelas kyuhyun pada anak nya

"dan dimana appa beretemu dengan nya..?"sehun bertaya apda appa nya sambil terus menatap appa nya tak percaya

"di Beijing saat appa menghadiri perusahan appa yang di sana..dia adalah anak dari salah satu rekan kerja appa.."kyuhyun

"lalu sekarang dia dimana.."tanya sehun pada appa nya

"di sini di korea,ya lebih tepatnya di salah satu mansion kita"jelas kyuhyun..

Seakan tak percaya apa yang di katakan appa nya sehun berdiri hendak meninggalkan appanya..

"mau kemana kau sehun"tanya kyuhyun yang mellihat sehun hendak pergi

"bertemu kai dan juga chanyeol.."jawab sehun sebelum menghilang dari pandangan appa nya

Sehun terus meloncati gedung demi gedung..

" _kita beretemu di tempat biasa..ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,,"_ sehun mengirim telepati kepada kedua teman nya

" _ada apa albino,tumben kau mengajak bertemu di tempat biasa..?"_ kai bertanya

" _oke tunggu aku mungkin 10 menit aku sampai di sana sehun"_ chanyeol yang sedang mengendari mobil sportnya

Sehun yang sampai lebih dulu dari kedua teman nya asik memain kan HP nya menunggu kedua sahabatnya datang

"hai ada apa kau mengajak bertemu disini..?"chanyeol yang sampai langsung menghampri sehun

"dari mana kau,kenapa pakaian mu seperti itu"sehun yang memperhatikan pakaian chanyeol

"hei,...aku baru saja mengantar calon kekasih ku pulang.."jelas chanyeol

"yo..!"tak lama kai pemuda berkulit tan itu datang

Setelah melerik keduaa sahabatnya itu sehun menghirup udara sebelum mengatakan bahwa..

"appa ku sudah menemukan anak dalam ramalan itu.."sehun membuka suara

"apa..?apa yang kau maksud adalah anak yang akan jadi pendamping mu itu..?"tanya kai

"sekarang dia ada dimana..?"tanya chanyeol

"pendamping apa yang kau maksud hitam..,dia ada di salah satu mansion keluarga ku.."jawab sehun

Sahabatnya nya hanya bisa diam seakan tak percaya apa yang di katakan oleh sehun,

"kalau memang dia ada di mansion salah satu milik mu,kenapa tidak kita lihat saja...?" usul kai tiba-tiba

"benar juga..kita lihat seperti apa anak dalam ramalan itu.."chanyoel setuju dengan usul kai

Sehun memandangi kedua sahabatnya ragu akan apa yang akan dia perbuat...

"apa tidak apa-apa"tanya sehun ragu pada sahabatnya

"tidak apa-apa kita berduakan ikut dengan mu,sekalian aku juga ingin melihat nya "kai yang mulai penasaran

"ayo kita pergi dengan mobil ku saja.."chanyeol sambil mengoyangkan kunci mobil nya

Akhirnya sehun setuju dengan kedua sahabatnya itu,pensaran dengan seperti apa wujud anak dalam ramalan lama mobil sport merah terparkir di sebuah gang yang gelap..

"kenapa kau parkir mobil nya di sini sih yeol..?"tanya kai..

"agar tak mudah terlihat bodoh.."jelas chanyeol

"ayo"sehun pergi mendahului kedua sahabatnya itu

Sampai di depan gerbang mewah itu,berdiri di posisi masing-masing bingung apa yang akan mereka lakukan...

"kai kau mau kemana..?"tanya chanyeol yang melihat kai melompat ke atas tembok

"memang nya mau apa?kau mau terus termenung menatap pagar itu"jelas kai sambil menunjuk pagar besi

"huh...kau benar..kau ikut sehun..?"tanya chanyeol

"mmm"sehun mengikuti sahabat nya di belakang

Ketiga pria tampan itu berdiri di salah satu pohon pinus yang terdapat di taman mewah itu,memandang lurus tepat ke salah satu ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamar milik luhan...

"apakah itu orang yang yang di maksud appa mu sehun"kai menunjuk seorang namja manis yang sedang termenung di balkon kamar nya

"seperti nya begitu"chanyoel ikut memperhatikan namja itu

"mmm entahlah"sehun terus memperhatikan luhan dari jauh,melihat luhan yang termenung sambil manatap keluar jalan..

Luhan yang sedang asik memperhatikan suasana nya malam tertegun melihat seperti ada yang memperhatikan nya di atas salah satu pohon pinus di pekarang rumah nya

"LUHANNNNN..."teriak vivian memanggil

Luhan yang mendengar ibu nya memanggil langsung menghilang dari balkon kamarnya

Sehun yang tak sengaja mendengar vivian teriak memanggil nama anak nya terus marapal nama tersebut "luhan" batin sehun dalam hati...

Setelah mengunjungi luhan secara diam-diam,sehun langsung meebahkan diri nya di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman..

"luhan"sehun terus menyebut nama itu seperti mantra,tidak sadar bibir nya menyungging ke atas membentuk pola senyum di bibirnyasambl matanya terpejam menjemput mimpi indah nya

Pagi hari nya luhan terbangun dengan dering HP nya yang terus bersuara...

"engh..."leguh luhan khas orang bangun tidur..

"tok..tok..tok.."terdengar pintu kamar luhan di ketuk..

"sayang kau sudah bangun..?"tanya vivian yang hendak membangun kan putra kesayangan nya...

"mmm aku sudah bangun ibu.."luhan yang masih menguap

"aigo putra ibu yang tampan..cepat siap-siap sayang kita akan melihat sekolah mu yang baru,setelah itu jita kan makan siang bersama keluarga OH.."jelas vivian

"mmmmm"luhan yang menanggapi ibu nya dengan mata yang masih terpejam

"aigo cepat bangun dan mandi,ibu dan baba tunggu kau di tempat makan"vivan pergi meninggalkan luhan yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya..

Merasa malas luhan akhir nya bangun dan langsung memepersiapkan diri,menemui kedua orang tua nya yang sudah siap di meja makan..tersenyum menyapa orang tua nya..

"pagi baba,...pagi ibu.."sapa luhan yang tak lupa di kecup pipi kedua orang tuanya itu..

"pagi jagoan baba.."sapa zhoumi pada anak nya

"sayang kau wangi"vivian mencium pipi luhan

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kedua orang tua nya itu..

"kau sudah siap dengan sekolah baru nanti,kita akan melihatnya sebelum mampir ke kediaman keluarga Oh..

"ya baba,dan aku penasaran siapa keluarga Oh yang sedari tadi baba dan ibu bilang..?"tanya luhan yang pensaran..

"nanti juga kau tahu sayang.."jawab zhoumi sambil mentap anak nya

Tak ada lagi pecakapan,hanya ada dentang sendok dan piring yang beradu..setelah siap luhan dan kedua orang tua nya pergi dengan di antarkan sopir pribadi yang di tunjuk oleh Keluarga Oh..

"kita mau kemana tuan..?"tanya paman lee yang tak bukan adalah sopir tersebut..

"kita akan mendaftarkan anak ku ke sekolah yang sudah di siapkan tuan Oh,,apa paman tahu dimna itu,,..?"tanya zhoumi..

"tentu tuan"paman Lee menjalan kan mobilnya

"sepertinya Keluarga Oh itu sangat kaya ya baba,dari mansion,sekolah ku dan semuanya sudah di persiapkan oleh nya.."jelas luhan yang terus memandang luar jendela

Zhoumi yang memperhatikan anak nya itu,dia tahu luhan masih belum terima keputusan yang mendadak ini,dan juga luhan tidak ingin membuat hati orang tua nya marah..

"kau akan senang bila sudah sampai di sana,apa lagi bila sudah bertemu dengan anak tun OH itu luhan"jelas zhoumi..

"mmmm"luhan hanya berdeham

Vivian nya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus rambut anak nya dengan sayang,dia tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan anak tunggal nya itu

"kita sudah sampai tuan..ini sekolah yang sudah di siap kan oleh tuan OH"paman lee membukakan pintu untuk zhoum

"lihat luhan sekolah nya lebih besar dari sekolah mu yang dulu di beijing"seru vivian yang takjub dengan dekorasi sekolah itu

"mmm ya ibu benar,tapi kenapa sepi..?"tanya luhan

"kerena sekolah ini akan memulai pelajaran nya dari sore sampai tengah malam tuan.."jelas paman lee

"kenapa seperti itu"tanya luhan lagi

"karena yang sekolah disini adalah anak-anak dari kalangan yang terhormat yang tidak ingin berbaur dengan orang luar lain nya,juga artis-artis yang jadwal nya sangat padat di siang hari.."jelas paman lee lagi..

"ohhh"luhan ber oohh ria..

"bagaimana kau suka...?"tanya zhoumi

"ya aku suka baba"jelas luhan tak berbohong,dia sangat menyukai dekorasi bangunan sekolah ini..sangat berbeda dengan sekolah nya yang dulu,vivian dan zhoumi tersenyum melihat anak nya terus takjub memandangi bangun sekolah itu..

"mari tuan Xi,tuan Oh sudah munggu anda di rumah nya.."jelas paman lee sambil membukakan pintu mobil nya untuk zhoumi

"ayo sayang tuan Oh sudah menunggu kita.."Zhoumi merangkul pundak luhan dan menggandeng tangan istrinya..

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan mengerikan,dimana tempat tinggal tuan Oh itu berada jauh dari perkotaan,masuk kedalam hutan yang gelap,jauh dari kata terang dan ramai,matahari masih setia di tempatnya tapi di kediaman keluarga Oh seakan jam sudah menunjukan malam,karena keadaan yang gelap akibat pepohonan yang rimbun menutupi cahaya sang surya..

"luhan kau memaki kalung yang ibu berikan..?"tanya vivian

"mmm..ini.."luhan menunjukan kalung itu

"bagus lah nak.."senyum vivian

Setelah sampai di kediaman keluarga Oh,Keluarga Xi tampa takjub dengan dekorasi yang ada di mansion tersebut,megah dan mewah itulah yang dapat di nila dari mansion keluraga Oh..

"oh kau sudah sampai zhoumi.."terlihat seorang pemuda gagah,tampan dan kelihatan nya seumuran dengan babanya luhan..

"hai kyuhyun,yap aku baru sampai,rumah sangat jauh.."keluh zhoumi sambil menjabat tangan kyuhyun

Oh kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh,sambil merangkul zhoumi..

"anak dan istrimu..?"tanya kyuhyun

"iya,ini istriku vivian dan ini adalah anak kesyangan ku luhan.."zhoumi mengenalkan nya pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang melihat luhan takjub dengan mata nya yang beniar,dan dia terasa aneh karena tak dapat mencium bau darah seperti waktu dulu,saat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan luhan,diliriknya leher luhan,dan terlihat kalung pemberian ibunya vivian." _oh karena itu bau darahnya menjadi samar"batin kyuhyun_.

"halo luhan aku kyuhyun kita dulu sudah bertemu di perusahaan baba mu.."jelas kyuhyun

"oh benarkah,maaf aku lupa tuan.."jelas luhan yang memang lupa

"sudah lah tak apa"kyuhyun tersenyum dan melirik vivian yang masih diam mematung..

"halo vivian sudah lama tak bertemu.."sapa kyuhyun

"halo juga kyuhyun,,.."jawab sinis vivian,yang memandang benci kyuhyun..

Ya vivian sangat benci keluarga OH kerena merekalah yang membunuh keluarga nya..kalau bukan karena rencana gila zhoumi vivian tidak sudi datang ke tempat ini..

"masuklah para maid ku sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk makan siang kita,anak ku juga sepertinya sudah menunggu.." ajak kyuhyun

Mengikuti kyuhyun dari belakang Keluarga Xi tampak sangat takjub denga dekorasi dai dalam mansion itu

"appa siapa mereka..?"tanya sehun yang melihat ayahnya masuk dan di ikuti orang lain di belakang nya

"oh..sehun ini yang dulu appa bicarakan dengan mu.."kyun menunjuk zhoumi ,vivian dan terakhir luhan yang langsung menatap mata sehun..

Sehun seakan takjub dengan mata jernih itu,berdiri mematung memandang luhan yang masih manatap sehun yang berdiri di tangga...

"cepat turun bocah.."titah kyuhyun

Sehun turun perlahan dari tangga,dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari luhan,luhan risih terus di tatap intens oleh pemuda itu..

"sehun kenal kan ini keluaga Xi,yang dulu appa bicarakn dengan mu,yang akan menjalin kerja sama denga perusahan kita..."jelas kyuhyun pada anak nya

"ya aku tahu..halo paman saya Oh sehun anak dari Oh kyuhyun"sehun memperkenal diri dengan terkahir menjabat tangan luhan...

"luhan"sapa luhan yang membalas jabatan tangan sehun,,

Lama mereka berjabat sampai suara tuan oh appa sehun terdengar "sampai kapan kalian akan salig berjabat"ledeknya

Siang itu mereka menikmati makanan yang di hidangkan oleh juru masak keluarga Oh,vivian tetap waspada pada kyuhyun dia tak mau lengah,karena dia tahu siapa kyuhyun

"sudah lah sayang jangan terus memasang wajah yang menakutkan,luhan akan curiga nanti nya"bisik zhoumi

"aku hanya waspada,karena aku masih tak percaya pada nya"kata vivian sambil menujuk kyuhyun dengan dagu nya

"aku tahu tapi hanya dengan ini kita bisa melindungi putra kita luhan"bisik zhoumi

Mereka makan dengan tenang,detingan piring terdengar nyaring di ruangan yang sunyi itu..

Setelah acara makan siang bersama keluarga Xi pamit..

"sungguh aku berterima kasih pada mu kyuhyun,semoga kau benar-benar menepati janji mu padaku.."zhoumi pamit sambil memeluk kyuhyun

"aku tahu,aku pasti akan melindunginya,kau pun tahu bahwa aku sudah lama tdak memburu lagi"jelas kyuhyun...

Satu minggu sudah luhan tinggal di korea,dan dia sudah siap dengan hari pertama nya masuk sekolah,mempersiapkan seragam dan perlatan sekolah nya,mengamati dirinya di cermin,memperhatikan dirinya dengan seragam baru nya tersebut..

"lu..kau sudah siap berangkat sayang"vivian masuk dalam kamar luhan

"ya bu..tapi aku merasa aneh dengan sekolah ku yang baru ini.."keluh luhan

"kenapa kau merasa aneh sayang.."tanya vivian

"entah lah bu,aku merasa bahwa nanti di sekolah aku ini berbeda,aku takut bila nanti di sekolah ku yang baru aku tidak mendapatkan seperti yang aku dapat di sekolah ku yang dulu.."jelas luhan yang ketakutan

"sayang dengar kan ibu,luhan kau memang berbeda,berbeda dalam artian yang baik,kau pasti akan mendapatkan teman yang banyak di sana,tidak usah khawatir ibu yakin dengan itu,bila kau mersa resah dan takut,usap dan cium lah kalung yang ibu berikan,itu akan membuat mu nyaman sayang.."jelas vivian sambil memeluk luhan

"mmm akan kulakukan.."luahn membalas pelukan ibunya..

Luhan pergi kesekolah di antar paman Lee sopir pribadinya..

"tuan muda kita sudah sampai.."sapa tuan lee yang siap membukakan pintu mobil..

"luhan saja paman,tidak usah panggil dengan sebutan tuan muda.."pinta luhan

Paman lee yang mendengarkan hanya tersenyum ramah pada luhan..

Luhan melihat keseliling area sekolah terlihat begitu banyak siswa dan siswi berdatangan,berbeda dengan hari saat dia datang untuk melihat sekolah saat itu,yang membuat luhan bingung adlah seragam yang mereka kenakan,ada yang putih dan ada juga yang hitam..luhan merasa aneh dengan perbedaan itu,penasaran dia mendekati seorang siswa yang memakai seragam sama dengannya nya..

"hallo"sapa luhan..

"ya.."jawab siswa yang baru saja di sapa luhan,siswa itu memiliki tinggi tubuh yang sama dengan luhan,dengan memakai kacamata menghiasi matanya

"boleh saya bertanya..?"tanya luhan

"ya tentu.."jawab siswa itu

"kenapa seragam di sekolah ini berbeda,aku lihat ada yang memakai yang putih dan hitam seperti yang kita pakai..?"tanya luhan pada siswa tersebut..

"kau pasti anak baru,makanya tidak tahu peraturan sekolah ini.."jelas siswa tersebut

"mmm"luhan menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan perkataan siswa itu

"baiklah aku akan menjelaskan nya pada mu,kau lihat yang memakai seragam berwarna putih itu adalah vampire,dan kita yang memakai seragam hitam ini adalah manusia.."jelas siswa tersebut

"vampire..?"tanya luhan lagi

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang sekolah ini ya.."tanya siswa itu lagi

Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang sekolah ini,kenapa pula kedua orang tua nya memasukan dirinya kesekolah yang aneh itu,siswa berkaca mata itu terus memperhatikan luhan yang terus melamun..

"hei,,..kau tidak usah takut dengan mereka semua,walaupun mereka vamipre,mereka tidak akan mengigit kita yang manusia.."jelas siswa berkaca mata itu

"benarkah..?"tanya luhan ragu

"iya benar,setiap vampire yang masuk kesekolah ini akan diberi sebuah pil untuk menahan ras haus akan darah manusia,dan pil itu akan bekerja sampai sekolah ini usai.."jelas siswa itu lagi

"mmm"mendengarkan penjelsan siswa tersebut luhan nya memperhatikan seluruh siswa yang memakai seragam putih,

"oh iya siapa nama mu..?aku DO Kyungsoo,kau bisa memanggik ku Kyungsoo"siswa itu memperkenal kan dirinya

"luhan..Xi Luhan"jawab luhan menjabat tangan kyungsoo

"kau orang china,..?"kyungsoo yang takjub dengan bahasa koreanya luhan yang sangat pasih

"ibu ku korea"jelas luhan

"oooo"kyungsoo ber oooo ria

Kyungsoo mengantarkan luhan ke ruang guru,guru pun di bedakan dengan memakai seragam yang berbeda,sama dengan para siswa nya,para guru pun ada yang vampire dan ada juga yang manusia..luhan mengikuti guru yang akan mengantarnya ke kelas yang akan di datangi,"tok..tok..tok.."terdengar suara pintu kelas diketuk kim seonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran berhenti dan melihat siapa yang tadi mengetuk pintu..

"ya"jawab kim seonsaengnim

"murid baru,dia masuk kelas ini saem.."jelas park seonsaengnim

"oh ya.."tanya kim seonsaengnim

"iya dia ada di belakang ku,sebentar aku panggil dia.."park seonsaengnim memanggil luhan

Luhan datang menghampiri para seonsaengnim tersebut,mengenalkan dirinya pada dua guru itu

"oke anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dia datang dari china,semoga kalian dapat berteman baik dengan nya,ayo luhan masuk"kim seonsaengnim menmanggil luhan..

Semua mata para murid tertuju pada luhan,mentap intens ,luhan menjelajahkan mata nya dan menangkap siswa yang tadi berkenalan dengan nya,tersenyum menatap kyugsoo..

"halo semua nama saya luhan,Xi luhan,semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik"luhan memperkenalkan dirinya

"baik luhan kau bisa duduk di belakangnya Do Kyungsoo,kyungsoo angkat tangan mu,"titah kim seosaengnim

Kyungsoo denga semangat mengangkat tangan nya ke atas,senang bahwa luhan sekelas dengan nya...

"kita sekelas luhan"kyungsoo riang sambil menunjukan bangku kosong di sebelah nya

Luhan tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman baru nya..

Tak terasa jam istirahat tiba..

"lu kau mau kekantin,ayo kita kesana sekalian nanti aku kenalkan pada sahabat ku.."ajak kyungsoo

Berjalan berdua,sekali-kali mereka tertawa membicarakan apa saja yang menurut mereka lucu..luhan tak menyangka akan mendapatkan teman secepat ini..

"KYUNG..."terdengar suara teriakan memanggil nama teman yang di sebelah nya..

Seorang namja cantik bereyeliner menghampiri mereka sambil terengah-engah seperti kehabisan napas..

"ada apa baek..?"tanya kyungsoo

"aku tadi mencari mu dikelas,tapi kau tidak ada,anak-anak di kelas bilang kau pergi kekantin dengan anak baru.."jelas namja yang di sebut baek oleh kyungsoo

"oh itu iya..kenal kan baek ini Xi luhan,luhan ini sahabat ku yang tadi aku katakan..dia Byun Baekhyun"kyungsoo mengenal kan namja bereyeliner itu

"ah..halo aku luhan salam kenal.."luhan mengenal kan dirinya

"Byun baekhyun,kau bisa memanggil ku baek,atau baekhyun ya terserah kau saja luhan.."jelas baek baekhyun..

"ya sudah kita ke kantin sekarang aku sudah lapar.."rengek kyungsoo

Bertiga berjalan bersama menunju kantin..menempati bangku kosong yang tersisa..

"kau mau pesan apa baek..."tanya kyungsoo

"sama saja seperti mu"jawab baekhyun sambil menatap ponsel nya

"kau lu,kau mau pesan apa..?"tanya kyungsoo pada luhan

"sama saja seperti mu kyung"jawab luhan

Setelah kepergian kyungsoo terdengar teriakan para siswa,terlihat tiga namja tampan yang berjalan beriringan ketiga namja itulah yang membuat para yeoja dan namja berteriak histeris...

"ck mereka kenapa datang kekatin sih.."kyungsoo yang sudah datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan yang mereka pesan..

"siapa mereka..?"tanya luhan..luhan hanya mengenal salahsatu namja itu

"oh kau tidak tahu ya luhan,mereka itu orang ...ah bukan orang...vampire paling rusuh dan meyebalkan di sekolah ini.."jelas baekhyun

"vampire..?"tanya luhan yang terus memperhatikan ketiga namja itu..

"iya vampire kan kau bisa lihat dari sergam mereka,"jelas kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah baekhyun

"ah..iya.."luhan yang dapat melihat seragam yang berwarna putih

'"oke akan ku jelaskan siapa mereka.."jelas baekhyun

Yang pertama adalah

 **Park Chanyoel** namja yang paling tinggi dari ketiga namja itu dia adalah vamipre dari keluarga Park,dia memang terlihat baik di luar saja,tapi kalau sudah marah wah dia tidak bisa di hentikan,dia juga sering tersenyum pada yang lain..

Yang kedua adalah

 **Kim Jongin atau biasa di panggil Kai** namja berkulit tan,dia adalah vampire dari kelurga Kim,dia jago dance,dia juga ketua dari club dance di sekolah ini,dia itu terkenal dengan palyboy nya,hampir seluruh yeoja di sekolah ini sudah dia pacari...

Dan yang terakhir adalah

 **OH Sehun** namja paling putih dari ketiga namja itu,terlihat paling dingin,sangat irit berbicara,dia hanya kan berbicara pada perlunya saja,dan juga dia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah **SM HIGH SCHOOL** sekolah kita ini..

Baekhyun mejelaskan satu persatu-satu namja itu..

"oh kyungie ku.."teriak namja berkulit tan dan tak lain adalah kim jongin atau biasa di sebut kai

"oh tidak dia kemari.."kyungsoo meratapi sengsaranya yang melihat kai yang datang menghampiri meja nya

Kai bejalan menuju meja yang di tempati luhan,kyungsoo dan juga baekhyun..manatap salah satu murid yang terasa asing di mata nya..

"halo cantik siapa nama mu,kau pasti murid baru,"sapa kai yang langsung mendakati luhan yang duduk..

"kai jangan ganggu dia,lihat dia ketakutan dengan wajah mu yang menakutkan itu...,hallo baek maaf waktu itu tidak mengantar mu sampai rumah"chanyoel mendudukan dirinya di sebelah baekhyun

"ei kau ini yeol aku kan sedang berusaha,siapa tahu dia mau jadi pacar ku.."jelas kai..

"siapa yang jadi pacar mu hitam.."kyungsoo menarik telinga kai dan membawanya duduk di sebelah nya

"aaawwwww...kyung sakit jangan tarik telinga ku,katakan saja kalau kau cemburu.."ejek kai sambil mengelus telinganya yang merah..

"ish kau ini,..sehun kenapa kau berdiri saja duduk lah.."chanyoel yang melihat sehun terus berdiri dibelakang luhan,dan berakhir duduk di sebelah luhan..

Mereka berenam akhir nya duduk bersama ketiga namja manis itu asik melahap makanan mereka

"oh ya kenal kan aku Park Chanyeool maaf baru mengenalkan diri.."chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya mengenalkan diri nya

"luhan"jawab luhan

"luhan..mmmmm luhan kau tau orang yang tadi menggoda mu itu adalah Kim jongin atau kau bisa memanggilnya kai.."chanyoel mengenalkan kai pada luhan yang masih sibuk menggoda kyungsoo

"dan orang yang duduk di sebelah mu adalah-"

"dia sudah tahu siapa aku.."potong sehun

Semua manja yang duduk di situ menatap sehun seakan tak percaya..

" _dia yang anak yang berada di ramalan itu"_ sehun mengirim telepati pada kedua sahabatnya

" _oh dia anak yang kita intip itu,"_ kai seakan tak percaya

 _"kau sudah bertemu denganya secara langsung sehun,kapan itu..?"_ tanya chenyeol

Sehun hanya menatap kedua sahabat nya dan mengankat kedua bahu nya acuh...

Akhir nya jam pulang sekoalh tiba,jam menunjukan pukul 11.30 malam, ya hampir tengah malam dan luhan merasa lelah,,,baru hari pertama dia masuk sekolah dan ini juga yang pertama pula dia pulang sekolah hampir tengah malam...

"lu kau pulang dengan siapa.."tanya kyungsoo menghampiri luhan yang sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolah nya..

"entah lah supir ku belum datang kyung.."luhan terus melirik jam tangan nya

"kau bisa pulang dengan ku lu.."baekhyun menawarkan tumpangan pada luhan

Ingin menerima tawaran baekhyun,tapi merasa tak enak karena jalan pulang nya tak searah dengannya..

"tidak usah baek,mungkin supirku sedang di jalan.."tolak luhan halus

"oh oke kalau begitu aku duluan ya luhan,dahh kyungsoo"baekhyun pamit

"kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa di tinggal sendiri lu,aku bisa menemanimu dulu.."kyungsoo

"tidak apa kyung,aku akan tunggu saja sendiri..kau pulang lah,orang tua mu juga pasti sudah menggu"tolak luhan lagi

"ya sudah aku duluan ya lu..kau hati-hati ya,kalo ada apa-apa kau harus menghubungiku..."pamit kyungsoo

"iya.."luhan terus melambaikan tangan nya..

Tinggallah luhan sendiri di depan sekolah,menunggu paman lee,supirnya tersebut,berniat ingin menghubungi orang tua nya,diurungkan niatnya itu karena HP nya yang mati..sabar menunggu dan menunggu.."SRAK"tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari semak..merasa takut tapi juga penasaran luhan mendekati semak-semak itu,dan,"meong.."ternyata kucing yang berada di semak-semak itu,merasa lega luhan mengelus dadanya,luhan masih menunggu di depan sekolah nya merasa bahwa dia di awasi,luhan terus mengedarkan pandangan nya,terus mengelus kalung pemberian dari ibunya..tiba-tiba hawa yang dingin itu bertambah dingin.

"akh.."terdengar suara rintihan seorang yeoja di balik pohon besar

Merasa penasaran luhan mengahampiri suara itu,, _"semoga bukan hal yang buruk"_ batin luhan

"hallo manis"tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan bibir yang berlumuran darah menyeringai menunjukan rtaring nya yang panjang

Luhan yang melihat itu memundurkan kan dirinya "siapa kau,.kau mau apa..?"tanya luhan takut..

"tidak usah takut manis,"namja itu terus mendekat

"pergi jangan ganggu aku"luhan yang memundurkan dirinya menjauh dari pria itu,takut itulah yang di rasakan luhan saat ini..

"brak,akh,,"punggung luhan menabrak tembok yang belakangnnya...

"ayolah cantik biarkan aku merasakan darah mu,wajah mu sangat manis pasti darah mu juga manis.."namja itu mengelus pipi luhan yang lembut..

Luhan memejamkam mata nya takut,lama dia memejamkan mata nya tak terasa bila namja itu akan mengigitnya,,perlahan luhan membuka mata nya..dan melihat namja itu terbakar hangus di depan nya..

"kau tidak apa-apa"tanya sehun yang sudah ada di depan nya..

"sehun.."luhan yang bingung..

"ya.."jawab sehun yang masih menatap luhan.."kau yang membuatnya seperti itu..?tanya luhan sambil menunjuk namja yang sudah hangus terbakar

"ya"jawab sehun lagi sambil terus mendekat, "sehun kenapa mata mu merah..?"tanya luhan yang mundur ketakutan

"kenapa kau menjauh luhan kau takut pada ku..?"tanya sehun terus mendekati luhan..

"kau vampire.."cicit luhan yang ketakutan

"tentu,bukankan kau sudah tahu luhan.."sehun terus mendesak luhan yang sudah ketakutan itu

"brugh...akh.."punggung luhan menempel pada tembok di belakang..

"kenapa kau takut pada ku luhan..?"tanya sehun yang sudah berhasil menyentuh tangannya

"akh.."tiba-tiba tengkuk luhan terasa panas..tanda pada tengkuknya terasa seperti terbakar,tubuh luhan tiba-tiba menjadi lemas tak bertenaga..

"kau kenapa..?"tanya sehun yang kaget melihat keadaan luhan yang tiba-tiba lemas

"leher ku sakit,rasanya panas.."seru luhan yang memang sangat kesakitan..

"leher,..?"sehun yang bingung langsung mendekap luhan dan melihat tanda yang ada pada belakang leher luhan..tanda itu bersinar,sehun yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya memperthatikan tanda itu " _tanda yang sama dengan ku"_ batin sehun

"sehun.."luhan memanggil sehun dengan sangat pelan namun masih tetap di dengar oleh namja itu..

Sehun yang melihat luhan semakin lemas langsung menggendong nya.."tenang lah kau akan baik-baik saja"jelas sehun yang sudah menggendong luhan

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran luhan dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran nya...

"sial"batin sehun lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan malam itu...

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

pertama sorry nih kalo cerita na sedikit ngawur, **#bukan sedikit tapi emang ngawu** r#maklum baru bikin heheheh

tapi mohon dukungan nya...

mohon review nya ya...makasih...


End file.
